


Leap Through Time

by 24LifeisMusic



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagment, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, HEA, I have no idea how tags work, Jealous Louis, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple ages, Odette and Louis are srsly the cutest, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Royalty, futuristic AU, mild child abuse, part 1 and 2, proposal, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24LifeisMusic/pseuds/24LifeisMusic
Summary: Just a series of one shots from this movie. Anything from Odette and Louis being married, too them just getting together. Not at all set in a straight timeline and probably not connected to the others.
Relationships: Félicie Milliner & Odette, Félicie Milliner/Victor, Louis Mérante/Odette
Comments: 23
Kudos: 24





	1. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis and Odette's anniversary, but sometimes life is just to stressful to remember these things.

Louis stood in the entrance to the living room, feeling a small smile stretch over his lips. He would never tire of listening to Odette play the piano. She was flawless. Her fingers flew over the keys with deft ease and her eyes never left the sheet music in front of her. There was something so… easy about her when she let herself relax to the music. Louis had a hunch that the reason she had started to enjoy playing was because it was the closest thing she could get to dancing. At least… full dancing. She could imagine the notes and the moves in her head, and her fingers would play the melody's out on the tiles. Odette had always been gifted in many arts but dance had always been her main love and priority. Now with it gone… she was leaning to love other things again. 

He watched as she paused in her music and brushed a piece of her hair back from her face. Her long chestnut locks were pulled back into a messy high bun at the top of her head and several, if not most, of the strands fell loose around her face. Her dress was a light blue with several stars floating around the hem and just falling at the edge of her shoulder joints. She was so beautiful… it took his breath away. However there was always something tired about her. The way her shoulders sloped after supporting her weight all day being one of them. At night he would rub them until her muscles relaxed and he could tell she wasn't in pain any more. He wished with all his heart that he could do something that could relieve Odette, but alas, no such thing existed. The only things he could do were make sure she had the pain medicine and make her do as little as possible. 

If his friends saw him making dinner or hanging laundry because he didn't want her hurt, they would tell him to dump her and find a more suitable wife. One that was less ‘broken’. Perhaps… they were not his friends. Louis was not one of those men though. If he had to do dinner a night or two because Odettes back was hurting so much she was on the verge of tears he would do it over and over again. She deserved it.Louis walked over to her, placing both hands on her bare shoulders and gently beginning to massage them, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

“Hello Darling, how were your classes?” 

She hummed leaning back against him.

“The went rather smoothly today, what about you?”

“They were good.”

He looked around, only then noticing just how silent it was.

“Is Felicie at a friends place?”

Odette gave him and indignant look. “Yes, of course she is it’s Thursday remember?”

Louis frowned down at her, hands absently squeezing her shoulders.

“Is Thursday special now?”

She gaped at him, tears forming in her eyes. “You dont' remember do you?”

Louis cursed himself, he had forgotten something hadn't he. Her birthday? No... nor were there any significant holidays during this time of year. He looked at her downcast face and frowned. Then... oh god... no it was tomorrow, wasn't it?

"Odette what day is it?”

She looked away from him, rolling her shoulders so that he was no longer touching her.  
“The 24th.” She whispered.

Louis growled and mentally slapped himself. Of course it was their first anniversary. May 24th, and oh... he was a terrible husband.

“Oh Odette, I am so so sorry. I… I thought it was tomorrow with all the rehearsals and choreography… my dates have been getting mixed up. But Darling I'm so sorry. That is no excuse.”

She turned away from him, standing up and putting the music sheets away. “I know you’ve been stressed… its just… this was the first one… and… I thought, you maybe would have remembered it. But its fine."

"Odette..."

"No... no Louis, I swear its fine." She gave him a weak smile, and turned to walk away.

Louis quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him in time to see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Odette... we are not going without our very first anniversary because I was a forgetful jerk. I know its to late to do anything large...but we could still do something. You deserve at least that much. Please?" He looked at her beseechingly.

"Lou... we really don't need to do anything. It's fine." She put a hand over the one on her arm. "I promise."

"Darling the fact that you have said it's fine no less than 3 times tells me that it is not fine. Anyways it is most definitely not ok to me!"

He pulled her even closer until there chests were touching and he could clearly see the conflicted emotions in her eyes.

"Please Odette? Let me make it up to you?"

She sighed. "Alright."

Louis grinned, caressing her cheek gently. "Well in that case... Happy Anniversary Darling."

Odette rolled her eyes but didn't pull away. "Happy Anniversary Lou."

He smiled, a plan already forming in his mind. He had to make this right. No matter what.

Odette

Where had Lou gone? After learning of his mistake he had said they would spend the rest of the day together... but he was gone. Again. The third time in less than an hour. Odette sighed shutting the book she had been reading. This should not have been happening... she would have thought that Lou would have at the very least remembered their anniversary in the first place and then done everything in his power to make it up to her if he had forgotten. But here she was. Alone.

Right before she was about to go see where he was, he popped his head into the room remorse written all over his face. Odettes heart sank.

"Darling... Auguste needs me at work now, and I cant get out of it. I'm so sorry. I tried."  
Odette tried to smile but she had no doubt it looked more like a grimace then anything. "It's alright."

"Could you come with me? Then at least once I am done with work we could walk around Paris a little bit... enjoy the nice night?"

Odette nodded, she would take it... no matter how disappointed she was she knew how important work was to Lou... after all she was the same way. "Of course."

He gave her a weak smile and grabbed her coat. "Perfect, lets go."

The walk to the opera was short and quiet, neither of them talking much and Odette trying to ignore the ache in her back and shoulders. She really should have refused a walk... but she had hoped maybe they could just talk somewhere... quiet. She didn't need much... just knowing he was there was enough. Lou pulled her up the stairs,wrapping an arm around her waist for support, a gesture Odette greatly appreciated. However, when they walked past Augustes office Odette became suspicious.

"Lou where is this meeting?"

He swallowed hard. "Ah... there is no one?"

Odette frowned at him. "So you dragged me all the way here... for what exactly? And where are you taking me?"

Lou grinned, looking extremely please with himself. "You shall see my dear."

Odette gave him a side eye, trying to pressure him into telling her, but her heart was swelling with warmth. What had he done? They continued up another flight of stairs before, finally stopped at a door to a classroom and Odette raised an eyebrow as he opened the door and pulled her inside. Odette gasped.

"Is this...?"

"Where I asked you to marry me? Yes."

Odette laughed, walking to the window seat where she had sat as Lou knelt on one knee before her and looking down at Paris tinged a midnight blue. She picked up the small box on it and gently opened it. She put a hand over her mouth to hold in a sob when she saw what was inside.

"Where... where did you get this?" She whispered staring at the small necklace sitting in the box.

The silver was slightly melted on some edges, but on it a crystal swan still glistened. The necklace had been what she had been wearing the day of the fire. It had been her favorite and was quite the heirloom, being passed down from each ballerina that had played Odette/Odile at the Opera. When she had woken up it hadn't been there, she had been devastated.

"I..." He laughed nervously. "This is actually quite funny... but I was looking around the stage for any signs of how the fire was started when I saw the silver sparkling from in between two floorboards. The melted part was the most exposed to the flames obviously but the crystal never got smashed. I was going to give it back to you... but you disappeared from the hospital and... well you know the rest. I had forgotten about it until today."

Odette stared at it, her hand coming up to her neck where she still remembered the swan getting caught on something and ripping the whole necklace off her neck in the confusion. She turned to Lou and walked over to him as quickly as she could, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Lou... I never... thank you."

He pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head. "You're welcome... I'm just glad you like it."

Odette nodded against his chest. "I really do."

He brought her over to the window seat, sitting down next to her and snaking his arm around her shoulders. "If you want we can have the chain replaced and then you can wear it."

Odette smiled at him. "I would love that. Thank you again Lou."

He kissed her cheek. "Anything for you."

She leaned against him as he rubbed her back. "I love you."

"And I you, Mon Cygne"


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is curious about the ethereal maid that seems to haunt the halls of the opera and moves with an elegant grace. Yet he doesn't know her name...

Louis stared out into the empty auditorium… well mostly empty. That maid, she was cleaning again. But of course she was, that was her job. Yet she did it with such grace and elegance that it left him speechless. This was the third time that he had caught himself aimlessly watching her for no reason other than the fact that she intrigued him to no end.

“Ahh she has caught your attention, has she?”

Louis felt his head whip up at the sound of Auguste's voice but merely nodded, focusing his attention back on her.

“She has.”

“Hmm Odette has been charming every man she has ever met merely with her looks or her wit.”

Louis turned the name over in his head. Odette. 

“How wonderful, the name Odette, meaning many different things… wealth, sea, or of course the Odette in swan lake.”

He looked at her closer, or as close as he could, seeing as how he was on the balcony and she was on the stage, she was a perfect mix of all three.

“Excuse me?”

Louis glanced up only then realizing that he had said his thoughts on her name out loud.

“The name Odette, can mean either wealth or the sea. But it is more known for its role as, well you know Swan Lake, its swan princess.”

Auguste grinned. “Ahh yes she was a spectacular Odette and Odile when she performed. Had almost everyone in the audience in tears.”

Louis raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. 

“She was a dancer?”

“Yes, and quite a gifted one. I believe you saw one of her performances. Hmm maybe two years ago?”

Louis jaw dropped this time. “She’s THAT Odette?”

Auguste didn't answer, but Louis knew that it was true. She was an extraordinary dancer, full of life and beauty that had made his heart soar when she was happy and break when she was sad. It explained why she was so balletic and refined even when she was just standing.

“Sea.”

He looked up in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“If she was going to have one word to describe her from her name it would be Sea. I mean have you seen her eyes?”

“They are indeed beautiful.”

“Quite, anyways wealth would be just an insult to her. As she hasn't been wealthy in over a year and a half.”

Louis frowned. “But can you not be wealthy in a myriad of ways? Happiness, love, sorrow, greed, fear, as well as money? Surely she is one of them.”

“Ahh well she is surely wealthy in sorrow.”

“Why, may I ask.”

“I’m not sure, she was always a stronger soul, not fitting very well with the reforms on women and much smarter than she appeared. But after the fire… she lost her spirit, her rebellion, and really her drive to live life with joy. She is cold and stiff now. Rude too.” Auguste said a hint of sadness leaking into his words. “I suppose it is a defence mechanism, though.”

Louis frowned. “From what?”

“The other dancers.”

… 

A couple days later, Louis saw what Ausguste meant. He had been walking into the foyer when he heard the distinct voices of some of the teen girls, who had advanced rather quickly. Louis sighed, hiding behind one of the pillars not wanting to deal with the teen melodrama.

“Why don't you go clean the stage, it was very gritty today I wouldn't want to fall and injure myself, anyways it's the closest you will be getting to it again.” Sneered one of them.

At her words though, Louis peeked out and winced with what he saw. 4 girls were surrounding Odette, whose head was bowed, not looking at any of them.

“Of course.”

The girls tsked. “Ah. Ah. Ah. What do you call your superiors?”

“Of course… Madam.”

Louis could hear from here that Odette was gritting her teeth.

“Hmm, with less… anger, this time.”

“Of course, Madam.”

“Good, now get to it before some other… hmm tragedy happens in that auditorium. I would hate it if another… fire… was set on the stage.”

Louis saw the hand holding her cane turn white and the corner of her face pale considerably. This had gone too far, and yet, before he could make more than a step the oldest girl, pushed Odette as she walked down the stairs. She landed on the ground hard, and Louis watched in horror as her head hit the stone with a crack.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” He bellowed coming down the stairs.

The girls all glanced up and fluttered their eyelashes at him. 

“She was laying on the ground when we came upon her sir.”

Louis growled. “Not her you imbeciles, YOU, what are YOU doing! Get out of my sight this instant. You’re lucky I am not punishing you for this.”

The girls all gaped at him like he was speaking in a foreign language.

“Did I stutter! Go!”

They all left in a flurry of romantic tutus and confused whispers. Odette was still on the ground, moaning. Louis knelt beside her. 

“Mademoiselle, how many fingers am I holding up?”

She opened her eyes the color of Paris at dusk. “4.” She muttered.

Louis sighed in relief, that had indeed been the number of fingers he had had up. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her as she sat up. Instantly her hand went to the back of her head where it was surely throbbing.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

She rubbed her head, groaning as she sat up all the way.

“Well, I have a headache now and some very bruised shoulders, but I’ll survive.”

Louis nodded, sanding up and offering her a hand. She gratefully took it and he helped her up. However when she was fully on both feet, her legs collapsed beneath her and she cried out in pain. Louis instinctively warped his arms around her waist, keeping her from hitting the floor again. He held her as she trembled and tried to catch her breath. Louis didn't know whether he was overstepping his boundaries but there was such a strong desire to help her that he gently rubbed her back until her breathing calmed down and she was able to stand on her own.

“I… thank you Monsieur.”

“Of course, it was no problem, those girls shouldn't have treated you like that.”

She looked up at him and gave him the smallest of smiles and just like that… he was frozen. She was so delicate, but even with just half of a smile, her presence seemed to fill up the space around him. He cleared his throat.

“You have the rest of the day off, please rest and recover.”

Odette shook her head. "No...no Monsieur...."

"I insist."

She gave him that half smile again. "I thank you Monsieur."

"Of course, Mademoiselle."

Odette gently pushed away from him and Louis was surprised by how empty he felt without his arms wrapped around her. He watched as she retrieved her cane and walked out of the foyer, every bit the foreign swan princess who he would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. It is way to early to be up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette keeps getting up to earlier in the morning and Lou is going to make her realize that relaxing isn't all bad.

Odette tried to get out of bed quietly, and yet her cane immediately clattered to the floor when she tried to get it. She winced, hoping to god that Louis hadn’t woken up. He would kill her if he found out that she was up this early again. Slowly she bent over and grabbed the wooden stick. Taking it she stood and made her way to the door.

“What do you think you are doing?”

The voice made Odette stop and grimace. She slowly turned and gave Louis a sheepish smile.

“Umm… breakfast?” She offered.

Louis reached over and took his pocket watch from the table.

“At… 4:00 a.m.? Darling we talked about this.”

“Odette sighed. “I know… force of habit.”

“You know Felicie won't be up until at least 9:00, it’s a weekend, enjoy it.”

“You know I can't.”

Odette slowly went to the door taking the knob and turning it. But before she could slip out of the room she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a nose nuzzle her neck.

“Odette… it is way too early to be up, come back to bed.” He whispered against her skin.

She frowned, but slowly she brought her hands to hold where his arms were.

“Hmm… tempting… but,” She bit her lip. “I really should get up now… what if…?”

Her mind went to the countless times she had accidentally slept in and Regine had…

“Odette you know that no one is going to punish you if you're late to anything anymore, anyways its the weekend. Come on.”

He gently tugged at her waist pulling her back to the bed. She relented as he placed her down on the bed and slid in next to her.

“You need to relax more darling.” He whispered in her ear.

Odette’s eyes seemed to be rapidly closing on their own accord. “Mh hmm.”

“Did you just agree with me?” Louis asked and Odette could here his smile.

“Do NOT get used to it Merante.” She mumbled and he chuckled, pulling her farther against him.

“I love you darling.” He whispered.

“I love you too Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


	4. The Future is ours to Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Future. Louis doesn't know Odette's real name, only seeing her as a woman named Claudia who cleans the Palais Grandeur. He finds out her last name is Étoile when he sees a portrait of her as the most famous Ballet Dancer of her time. He desperately wants to know who she is so he makes friends with her and then… ha read and find out ;).( Regine and her Brother run an orphanage and Odette helps out there, taking care of the children. Felicie is her daughter.)

Louis Merante couldn't stop watching the young woman who haunted the halls of the Palais Grandeur. She was… ethereal. If someone had made the phantom of the opera into a woman, she would be her. She had entranced him with her effortless grace and undeniable beauty. Her long dark brown hair, her pale skin, and her stunning stormy blue eyes called to him in his dreams and when he saw her. But behind each of her perfections, there was something… always something that made her sad and distant. Her eyes were guarded, her confidence was gone, and the limp she had incurred looked painful. His students had told him that her name was Claudia… but he wasn't so sure. Wherever she was called that name Louis had noticed that it took a couple of times for her to shake her head and nod, inquiring on what she was being asked to do. And of course, there was the painting in one of the hallways. The one that had a famous ballet dancer on it, who happened to look exactly like her. And on the portrait there was a name, the first three letters blocked over and only her last name legible. Louis knew that her real name was along the lines of tte Étoile, but that's all he knew. He couldn't find her in any of the ledgers, everywhere he looked she was either marked as Claudia or TTE. It was infuriating.

3 Months Later

He had made friends with her. And yet he still had to call her Claudia when using her first name. Still he did not know the real name of one of the best ballet dancers of this time period. But… here he was now, watching as Claudia scrubbed the marks off some glass windows. He could tell something was wrong with her. She kept pausing from her work and leaning against the glass. It worried him. And when she began to sway on the ladder even more than she should have with her lame leg, he rushed over and looked up at her.

"Mademoiselle Étoile, I believe you should get off the ladder now.” He said.

She took in a sharp breath upon hearing her real last name and stared at him with a mixture of fear, anger, and pain.

“How did you…”

“The portrait in the hall, that is you. Is it not?” He asked.

Her mouth opened and closed and she shut her eyes briefly as if weighing her options.

“Ahh I see. If you could refrain from calling me that it would be greatly appreciated. I don't need anyone figuring it out. Or at least any faster than you did.”

He frowned, not liking the prospect, but nodded. “Alright, but only if you get off the ladder right now. I am afraid that you are going to fall over. You keep swaying left to right.”

She sighed, setting the rag down and coming down the ladder. She set her feet firmly on the ground and gazed at him.

“What would you like me to do instead of cleaning the windows, Monsieur?” She asked, voice tight.

“Nothing.”  
She stared at him in shock. “Nothing. Is this a trap? Are you going to cut off my pay if I don't find something to clean or do?”

Louis shook his head lightly, knowing that if he had the power to take her away from her life right now he would. He would lift her on a pedestal so high that no one would ever look down on her again.

“I would never do that, especially not to you.”

She looked away. “I do not need your pity.”

Louis sighed. “Not pity Mademoiselle, you simply look exhausted and I don't want you doing anything that could jeopardize your health and well being. Tis’ not something I take lightly.”

She gave him a strange look, no doubt at his wording, but nodded. Whispering a small thank you. He looked over her form, noting the way her eyes sunk into her face and her shirt hung in all the wrong places.

“Would you like to come to my place tonight and have dinner?” He asked voice low.

She looked up, startled. “I...What?”

Louis gave her a small smile. “Would you like to come to my place tonight and have dinner with me. My house often gets lonely at that time of day and I would love some company. I could drive you there now and then take you home when we are done.”

She blushed her eyes searching for any sign of joke or insincerity. Not finding anything and much to Louis' relief, she nodded.

“That would be lovely.”

He felt his heart swell with warmth and he had to resist the urge to let his smile grow to a supernova.

“Excellent, allow me to escort you then Mademoiselle.”

Claudia nodded accepting his extended hand as he walked her to his car. Her eyes visibly widening when she saw the silver Mercedes parked in the back lot. He opened the door for her and held her waist as she slid in, not wanting her ankle to flare and hurt her. He then walked around to the other side and slid in.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Yes. I don't think I have ever been in anything this nice.” She whispered, running her fingers lightly over the pale leather and wood touches.

Louis frowned, but didn't say anything, only starting the ignition and turning the car out of the lot with practiced skill. If she had been one of the best ballet dancers to grace the Palais’ stage, then why would she have to become a cleaner to keep herself afloat? And the way she carried herself when she was in the presence of anyone who was above her in social standards, how she looked as if she had been broken down time after time, and then forced to be rebuilt.

“What do you like to eat?” Louis asked.

Claudia smiled her sharp diamond face rounding out at the gesture. “Oh anything really. I’m not picky.”

He chuckled. “Choose something, I can tell the cook to make it. I will eat anything.”

She tilted her head, considering. “Hmm well my father used to make an amazing Salade Nicoise, if I had to choose something that would be it.”

“How patriotic of you. Salade Nicoise It is.” He said twisting the wheel and turning the car into the long driveway up to his house. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the house and Louis smiled. It was one of his favorite acquisitions that he had inherited from his father. The architecture was beautiful but he really loved the back yard and interior of the house. It was modern and clean, but still homey. The yard had a creek running throughout and a small pond that if cold enough, you could ice skate on. The trees were mostly weeping willows and Aspens and in the fall the colors were amazing. Now that it was winter though the place looked like a winter wonderland.

“Monsieur this house is absolutely magnificent!” Claudia exclaimed.

He felt his pride increase way more than it should have. His ego blowing a bit out of proportion.

“Thank you. I agree.”

He parked the car and hopped out, quickly coming around and helping her out of the car.  
“Oh! You didn't have to…”

“No I wanted to.” He muttered, taking the hand he held and pressing a kiss to it. She blushed and looked away.

“C’mon.” Louis said, holding her hand as he led her into the house and to the living room. The high ceiling and large windows made the space very open and welcoming. He watched as she looked around in awe.

“I love this room.” She whispered. “If I had a house. This is how I would want my living room to be.”

Louis frowned at her wording. “IF you had a house?”

Claudia froze and visibly gulped. “I meant if I had a house like this.”

He knew that was not at all what she had meant but he didn't press.

“Lonaka!” He called for the maid.

She came in her sour expression only deepening when she saw who was with him. He ignored it.

“Please tell Xavier that we would like Salade Nicoise for dinner and then bring a bottle of wine please.”

Lonaka nodded glaring at Claudia's clothes and face.

“Of course. But Monsieur there is something I need to talk to you about.”

Louis sighed, turning to his companion who was staring at her hands and looking soooo out of place.

“Will you be alright if I go talk to Lonaka for a couple minutes? Xavier is a fast cook so the Salade Nicoise should be done in 30.”

She looked up and nodded, giving him a half smile. He released her hand and walked into the next room with Lonaka.

“Monsieur with all due respect do you really think bringing her into your home is a good idea. She looks like a beggar, what if she is a thief? The press will have a field day! And what of marriage? She isn't the proper class for you!”

Louis glared at her. “She isn't a thief nor is she a beggar. She has been mistreated and I like her, so if you could refrain from making comments like those it would be appreciated. As for the press I could care less and I am not marrying her.”

“Yet.” Lonaka muttered under her breath.

“That is enough!” Louis growled. “You will not speak to me this way, I would like you to respect my wishes.”

“Yes Monsieur… but I can see it in your eyes. You are in love with her. But sir… do you even know her name?”

Louis glared at her and Lonaka sighed, turning and leaving the room. Louis ran his hand through his hair and walked back into the living room.

“I’m back. Sorry Lonaka is a lovely person but she is very overprotective.”

Claudia frowned. “Of you?”

Louis laughed. “No of my name and image.”

“Ahh.”

He sat down next to her reaching for the bottle of wine that Xavier must have gotten, he poured two glasses and handed one to her. She took a sip.

“Oh that's wonderful.” She said, swirling the dark liquid around its glass.

“Definitely my favorite.” Louis replied, taking his own sip and letting the rich taste slide over his tongue. They drank the wine in silence until Xavier brought out two plates of Salade Nicoise and a baguette. Claudia smiled.

“Thank you sir.” She said, taking the plate and a fork, beginning to eat before Xavier could even explain what the meal consisted of. Louis felt his lips twitch in a smile. Never before had a woman ate with such relish in front of him, it was refreshing. Xavier smiled at her, the old man's eye lighting up at the young woman. He winked at Louis.

“I like this one. Keep her around would you.”

Claudia choked on her food and turned away coughing into a napkin as Xavier moved out the room like a sly cat with a piece of stolen fish. Louis cleared his throat and pursed his lips fighting off the rising blush on his cheeks. Xavier often saw too much.

“Are you alright Mademoiselle?” He asked when she continued to cough.

She held up her hand in a wait sign and took a sip of water which seemed to help.

“Now I am.” She croaked.

Louis unconsciously reached over and rubbed her back as she coughed again. Claudia froze and looked at him. Louis realized he had scooted closer to her while they sat. He could see each different shade of blue that reflected in her orbs.

“Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He whispered hoarsely.

She inhaled sharply and looked down to where his hand had fallen between their legs. He resisted the urge to cup her chin and bring her stunning face back up to him and instead cleared his throat again, backing away from her.

“I’m sorry Xavier has a tendency to not think before he talks. But he is lovely cook and very nice person, so don't let it get to you.”’

She turned her eyes back up to him and blinked a couple of times as if trying to get her bearings.

“I… I see. He seems that way. In all aspects.”

Louis chuckled, picking up his own salad and taking a bite. He gestured for her to continue eating so he wouldn't feel quite so foolish. What on Earth had possessed him to tell her that! Never mind that it was true, he had not thought through anything in that moment, practically hypnotized by the feeling of her back under his hand and her bewitching gaze. He needed to get a grip on reality.

The rest of the meal was in silence, not that Louis cared much, he was worried he would say something even more embarrassing and scare her off.  
He knew for a fact that she had been hurt too many times and he did not want to be the reason she closed herself off again. He had only just started to get to know her after all! But… oh, she was so beautiful, inside and out. She was witty and smart and so graceful even with a heavy limp, it made him wonder whether he looked like a troll while walking. Yet her friendship was so fragile and he had no interest in breaking it like glass.  
She set down her bowl at the same time as him and an awkward silence filled the room.

“I… would you care if I took home any leftovers that you have? I would hate for it to go to waste and Xavier did such a wonderful job!” She said keeping her gaze on the ground.

Louis nodded, hoping that she would indeed be able to eat tomorrow. She looked like she had missed several meals.  
“Yes of course!”

He stood and held out a hand to help her off the couch. She took it gratefully and seemed to relax a little as he led her to the kitchen. Xavier grinned when they walked in.

Ahh hello, how was the food?” He asked exuberantly.

“Perfect, as always my friend.” Louis said. “Would you mind packing up the rest of that salad so that Mademoiselle…” She gave him a pleading look. “... ahem… Claudia could take it home with her?”

Xavier's grin turned supersonic. “Why of course, that is a high complement for a chef!”  
He took the leftover Salade Nicoise out of the fridge and began to put it into a Tupperware as Claudia, once again, stared in awe at her surroundings.

“I love this color.” She whispered, running her fingers over the white and silver marble counter top.

“Anytime you want you can come over and cook!” Xavier called, then paused and looked at Louis inquiringly.

He rolled his eyes. “Xavier, how many times must I tell you that this kitchen is yours, if the Mademoiselle is so inclined she is more than welcome to come and cook with you or by herself.”

Claudia stared, surprised at him. “Really? Do you mean that?”

Louis nodded. “But of course.”

Claudia smiled, the shy curving of her lips making Louis heart jump. She should smile more, it chased the sorrow and heartbreak from her eyes and replaced it with something lighter.

“Thank you so much Sir.”

“Louis, you can call me Louis. Formalities make me uncomfortable.”

The smile grew a little brighter. “Then thank you so much Louis. I would love to.”

“Alright you too. Take this and go, before I become sick with how utterly sucrée you are. Claudia, Cheri, come anytime.”

She nodded at him as Louis guided her out the door. “I will take you up on the offer. Au Revore.”

He took the plate from her and put it in the back of the car, before walking her around to the passenger and opening the door for her.

“Thank you for keeping me company tonight.” He said as he slid into the driver's seat.

She opened her mouth as if about to say something before closing it again and then saying instead.

“Of course.”

He drove down the driveway and then onto the road. “What is your address Mademoiselle Etoile.” He flinched forgetting not to use that name with her.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn't have…”

A gentle hand settled on the one resting on the dash, “When we are alone you can call me Etoile.” She whispered, peering up at him. “Never really liked Claudia anyways.”

He felt his lips twitch in a smile, but there was something about the way she had said her final sentence that made him pause. But he decided not to press. If she wanted to tell him her real name and why she was under a fake alias she would.

“As for my address you can just drop me at the Opera and I will walk from there.”

Louis frowned. “Nonsense I will take you. I don't want anything to happen to you on the streets at 9:00 at night.”

“Really Louis it's fine!”

“No it most certainly is not! It's cold and I will not have you walking such a distance with a limp!”

She froze, a small pained gasp slipping from her lips. Louis internally slapped himself. Why had he said that? He parked on the side of the road, hoping to apologize, when he realized her hand was still on top of his. His fingers gently enclasped her frozen hand and stroked the soft skin there.

“Etoile I’m sorry, I should not have said something like that.”

“I’m not invalid.” She whispered but her fingers did not pull away.

Louis sighed. “I know but I do not wish for you to be in more pain than you already are.”

“How do you know that I'm in pain? " She whispered softly.

“Eyes are the windows to the soul for very good reasons.” He replied. “Please just let me drive you home.”

She sighed, pulling her hand out of his. “Alright.”

Louis could not decide whether he was ecstatic or heartbroken. He felt like he was missing a limb with her hand gone out of his, but on the other hand he was glad she was allowing him to take her home. She handed him her address and he set it in the GPS starting the car again and driving back onto the road. The rest of the ride was in silence, but when he turned onto the road, he frowned when he saw the sign.

“Is this the right place? He asked.

She sighed. “I live at the orphanage. I help there… it keeps me afloat.”

Louis frown deepened as he drove into the driveway there. “Dont you work at the Opera as well though?”

“I do… the wages arn't enough for a place to stay so this is a nice mixture.”

He looked out the side of his eye at her, noting how she wrung her hands and gazed out the window with a lost expression. He parked and helped her out of the car. She turned to him giving him the faintest smile.  
“Thank you.”

“Your very welcome Mademoiselle Etoile.”

She opened her mouth as if about to say something but quickly it, her eyes becoming guarded and frozen. She walked to the door and Louis stepped back into his car, watching in confusion as the door opened from the inside and a meaty hand grabbed Etoiles upper arm and yanked her inside. 

Louis growled, not missing the opening of the woman's mouth in a cry of pain and the look of panic on her face. He reopened the door to his car and ran to the orphanage, yanking open the door. He stormed down the halls until he saw the door to the office. He peered through the crack in the door and gasped.

“Felicie? What are you doing here?” He whispered to himself.

One of his top students, a young girl at the age of 12 who had proven to be a magnificent dancer. She had somehow defied all odds and rose to the top of the dance chain. He watched as a tall, thin woman with large black hair stalked toward the young girl.

“Once again I have caught you sneaking food to the other orphans. How many times do I have to punish you?” She sneered.

Felicie looked up definitely. “As many times as you seem fit.”

The woman's lip curled and she reached a hand out as if to slap the girl. Louis almost pushed the door open to stop her when another hand caught hers.

“Do NOT TOUCH my daughter.” A familiar voice growled.

Louis cringed when Etoile walked out into his line of sight and right in front of the furious woman. She put a hand on Felicies shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and practically ran out the room. Louis hid behind the door until it was partially closed. Felicie stared at him in shock, but it was quickly replaced by fear when the woman began to speak again.

“I wasn't done with that little brat.” She scowled.

Etoile limped towards the woman. “You are. You don't feed any of these girls enough, so if my daughter is caught only doing the right thing then you can punish me instead of her.”

The woman practically grinned at her admission. “Oh can I now?”

Etoile nodded obviously trying to keep a brave face, but Louis could see her shaking from here. Then the woman, without warning, sank the end of her heel into Etoiles ankle. She cried out and fell to the floor. The incriminating woman stepped forward and yanked Etoiles chin up.

“Remember when this is over that you asked for this. You wanted to spare that filthy little girl and she fled, not even looking back despite knowing what I would do to you.”

She let go of Etoile's chin, which fell down into her chest.

Felicie lunged forward and Louis barely caught the girl's waist, not wanting her to get hurt. He wanted to charge in there himself, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He wanted to be certain before making a scene. A burly man with the same black hair as the tall woman stepped forward. He wrenched Etoile's chin to the side, probably giving her whiplash in the process.

“Remember, girl, we know where you sleep at night and where that girl of your’s practices.   
Wouldn't it be such a shame if she… hmm.. Was injured while practicing? There could be a fire or I could throw something at her.” The man drawled.

Etoile scowled at him. “If you so much as touch her I will personally see to it that you are put in prison for the rest of your lives.”

“Oh will you now?” The man mocked. “What happens if you are the one in the fire. I happen to remember your screams, and the way….” He screeched when she bit his hand and without warning punched her squarely in the face and kicked her in the stomach. 

Louis gasped not stopping himself and rushing forward before the man could do it again. Etoile collapsed to the ground moaning in pain.

“You do realize sir that punching a woman and threatening her life as well as a childs is a punishable sentence? And I am a witness, as well as Felicie, and the woman you just injured severely. So I suggest you leave now before I call the police. Have I made myself clear?” Louis growled menacingly.

The man stalked forward. “ Oh does Odette have a secret admirer?” He sneered mockingly.

Louis frowned, who was Odette? He heard the soft no behind him and blinked. Ahh so here real name was Odette Etoile. How… perfect.

He shrugged at the man and stepped closer. “Perhaps she does, and if she does it's none of your business, now get the HELL out before I return the injury you just gave her!”

The man scowled but backed away. “C’mon Regine, it's not worth it. She’ll be back, she always is.”

The thin woman who must be Regine rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

And with that they left. Louis scowled at the door, before turning back to… Odette. Felicie had rushed through the door right after him and was now holding the woman's hands, who had curled into as tight a ball as she could and was struggling to breath.

“I...I’m so… god… I’m so sorry Odette.” The girl sobbed.

Louis sank down next to them both, putting a hand on Felicies shoulder.

“C’mon help me get her up. We’re going back to my place.” He muttered, gently touching the bruising mark on Odette's upper cheekbone. Felicie looked up at him indignantly.

“Your… house?”

Louis sighed, but nodded. “Yes my house.”

He hooked on arm under Odette's knees and around her shoulders, lifting her up so her head rested on her shoulder. She shook her head as if in protest, but every time she tried to push at him with her arms she winced and they always went back to her gut, where the man had kicked her. Felicie trailed behind him as he walked to his car as fast as he could and opened the door, gently setting Odette in the passenger seat. She groaned and tried to curl back into herself, but Louis held her shoulders trying to get the seatbelt on. He did so and motioned for Felicie to get in the back as he walked around and slid into the driver seat for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He started the car and began to drive as fast he could without getting a ticket. The ride home was silent minus from Odette moans and groans that slipped out of her throat every once in a while and Felicies whimpers. He parked and through opened the door, scowling when he saw Odette trying to get out the car by herself. She got halfway on her feet before collapsing, hissing in pain. Louis caught her waist and quickly picked her up again.

“You don't have to….”

“Don't even.” Louis growled, nodding his head at Felicie, asking if she could open the door.   
The girl quickly obliged and they stepped into the warmth of the house.

“Lonaka!” He called, cringing at the way his voice lilted in concern. The woman appeared quickly, her eyes widening to the size of saucers when he saw the object of his affections in his arms and a young girl with right red hair behind him.

“Could you please prepare two guest rooms?” He asked.  
The woman opened and closed her mouth like a fish before quickly nodding and turning to hurry away.

“Lonaka?” She turned around again. “Could you take Felicie with you? She may want to lay down as soon as she's there.”

Felicie gaped at him and Louis rolled his eyes. “Don't bore me with your excuses, I saw you yawning the whole way here.” He genteled his voice. “I’m sure the emotional stress has gotten to you.”

Felicie closed her mouth and nodded. “Ok… please take care of her… she’s all I got.”

Lonaka motioned for her to follow and Louis began to walk to the guest room next to his room. He carried Odette to the bed and laid her down on the bed. Louis sighed assessing her injuries. Her ankle wasn’t bleeding, but it was no doubt shooting arrows of pain up her body, her cheek was slightly swollen but didn't look too bad, and her stomach… he hadn't seen that. Xavier walked in, carrying what looked like a bucket of ice.

“Lona told me what happened. Figured you could use this for Claudia.” He muttered frowning at Odettes curled up form.

“Her name is Odette.” Louis whispered.

Xavier frowned. “Her name is what? I thought…”

“She called herself Claudia, no I don't know why, but her real name is Odette.”  
A small smile flitted over Xavier's face. “Odette… suits her better than Claudia. More… musical.”

“It's perfect.” Louis breathed.  
Xavier patted Louis on the shoulder and left. Louis walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

“Odette I have to look at your stomach, make sure he didn't hurt any of your internal organs.”

Her eyes opened for a second and she shook her head vigorously.

“No. No please Louis…”

“I swear I wont do anything, but I have an undergrad in medicine trust me, this can be serious. Please let me help you.”

She swallowed hard before nodding hesitantly. He gently lifted her white blouse up to her ribs. He frowned, noting the slight bruise below her ribs. It didn't look bad, but some ice would probably help. Then his gaze drifted down… he gasped.

“My god what happened to you!”

Her lower waist was covered in what looked like fire burns. They criss crossed over her pale skin, some of the veins were raised and others sunk into her skin. It was terrible. WIthout realizing he was doing it he reached out and touched his fingertips to her ruined skin. She gasped and her skin shivered at his touch.

“There was a fire while I was dancing.” The soft reply came.

He looked at her, her eyes were shrouded in memories. He looked down on what must have been severe third degree burns.

“That's why I limp, the fire burned away a rope holding up a prop and it fell on my ankle, it shattered in two many ways and the doctors couldn't get all the steel out. I was told my leg was permanently damaged… they offered medicine for the pain… but I couldn't afford it.”  
He gaped at her, watching as a tear rolled down her cheek. Unconsciously he reached out a hand and brushed the tear away, caressing her face. Her breathing hitched and she looked up at him.

“Odette I am so sorry.”

She inhaled sharply. “Why… why did you call me Odette?”

He gave her a small smile while getting some ice and holding it against her cheek.  
“Because Cheri, that is your real name. And it is absolutely perfect.”

She blushed at both the endearment and the compliment. “And… would you like to call me Odette?”

“I would.” He replied.

A soft smile curved her lips, but then her gaze fell to her waist.  
“Don't you find it disgusting?”

Louis looked down as well, and gently ran his fingers over the scaring again.  
“No. You couldn't help what happened to you. You're still beautiful.”

She choked. “You think I’m beautiful?”

He smirked at her. “I think you're kind and intelligent and compassionate and interesting and, yes, the most beautiful person I have ever met. There are no doubts about that Odette Etoile.”

Her eyes shined at him and he took her hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

“I do have one question though.”

She nodded. “Alright.”

“Why Claudia?”

She sighed. “Oh…. I chose that name in a sort of self pity. It means lame… and I thought because of my injury and new station in life, it was fitting.”

“I see. Well Odette is much more elegant, I like it more.”

She smiled. “I do too. Thank you for taking me here.”

Louis smiled back, standing up. “Your welcome Odette. Goodnight.”

Her hand grasped his tightly though and he turned back to see her eyes pleading.

“Could you… would you sleep with me tonight. I… the nightmares are really bad.”  
Louis nodded, knowing he would do anything for her, and going over to the light. He shut it off and walked back to the bed. He slid in on the other side of the bed, at the very edge unless she wanted him to not be close to her. Instead she scooted herself closer turning around so his chest was pressed to her back and guided his arm around her waist.

“Is this ok.” She asked.

He was holding her, actually holding her, he had no qualms at all.

“Perfect Cheri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers sorry it took so long to update. Schools been crazy! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. A Proposals Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally pops the question.

Odette wiped down the bars as her class slowly trickled out. She sighed, rolling her ankle and trying to get the stabbing pain to stop for a couple of minutes so she could catch a break. She held the familiar smooth sensation of the wood under her hand and closed her eyes.   
The feeling of something warm pressing against her back had her opening her eyes and looking to the side, searching for whatever was there. A pair of pressed black pants entered her line of sight and a small smile twitched at her lips as Louis stepped closer to her and a little to the side so she could see his face. He looked slightly bashful as his strong arms wrapped gently around her waist and held her to him. He was always so careful with her as if she was a piece of china that would break at the wrong movement. Odette looked down feeling her cheeks heat.

“What?” He asked her quietly.

“Oh nothing… you’ve just never been this public with our relationship before.”

She could feel Louis smile. “Right public… in an empty classroom where the door is closed.” His arms tightened slightly, almost a reassurance. “Very very public.”

Odette rolled her eyes and turned in his arms laying her head against his chest as the forgotten pain in her ankle shot up her leg. She bit her lip trying to fight the small whimper that was trying to make its way out of her mouth. Lou worried about her enough as it was, she didn't need to give him any other reason to. He didn't seem to notice and rested his head on top of hers kissing her hair lightly and swaying slightly. Odettes hands curled into his solid chest and she practically melted into him. Such intimacy should not be permitted until marriage but… they had known each other for so long and he was never going to ask her to marry him so Odette figured she could enjoy it while she could. 

The fire shot up her leg a second time and Odette hissed in pain. Louis instantly stopped swaying and tightened his hold on her waist so that her feet no longer had any weight on them. She sighed in relief as the pain eased and she could see straight again.

“You know you can tell me if you are in pain Darling.” He murmured in her ear as he swept her to a chair in the corner and set her down. Odette looked away.

“I... I know.” She whispered. Contrary to what he may think Odette did know she could tell him but she didn't want to. She had been left behind so many times in her life and every time she did lay her trust in someone they managed to disappoint her. Even Felicie had had her moments. Louis gently turned her face back to his and gave her a smile from his crouched position.

“I know you know but do you believe it?”

Odette sighed. “No.”

He cupped her cheek stroking the curve of her cheekbone. “Well start because I’m going to find out every time.”

Odette laughed softly. “I just… I don't want to…” What was she doing? Telling him about her greatest fear, that he really didn't love her and that he would leave her like everyone else? What was wrong with her?

“You don't want to put your trust in someone who could possibly leave you the next day?” He muttered and Odette blushed. 

He knew her well… too well sometimes she could see the hurt flickering in his hazel eyes.  
“Odette do you really think I would leave you? Especially now that I have you for the first time in ten years?”

She looked away again and Louis sighed. “Darling I’m here. I am not leaving you anytime soon. You are the love of my life and I would be insane to give you up now.” He tucked a piece of her rich brown hair behind her ear and something flickered across his face before it turned mischievous. 

“Which is why…” He put one knee out in front of himself and brought a box out from his coat. Odette gasped in shock as he flicked the box open and a shiny engagement ring sat in the center. “... I want to ask you to marry me.” He finished as Odette put a hand over her mouth to cover her sobs.

“Odette there hasn't been a day since I first met you that I have ever stopped loving you. You are one of the most kind, patient, and elegant people I know. And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I would never be where I am right now if it weren't for you and I know without a doubt that I want to live the rest of my life with you.” 

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes with such devotion that it made her want to cry and tell him yes that she would always be there, yes she would always love him, and yes she would do anything for him…. But she couldn't. She didn't deserve him.

“So Odette I will ask you this… will you marry me?”

The question only made her cry harder and she shook her head. “N...n… no. I’m so sorry I can't.”

His face so filled with emotion moments ago went cold as he dropped her hands and swallowed hard. She buried her face in her palms trying not to let the huge heart wrenching sobs escape her body. Then she was entangled in a pair of warm arms that instantly brought her comfort. He held her, rubbing her back until she could breath again and then whispered a simple question.

“Why not?”

Odette swallowed hard. “Because you have your whole life to live out and I will not drag you down in scheme and gossip. I love you so much but I’m not worth the trouble. Find someone who is pretty enough for you and of the same social standing. You don't need me and all my burdens.”

Louis tightened his hold on her when she tried to push away.

“Yes your right I do have my whole life ahead of me,” He paused, kissing Odette's forehead lightly.  
“,but all I see in it is you. Do you think I care about the Gossip? People will talk no matter who I marry! As for you not being worth the trouble, you clearly don't see yourself in the right light. You are all I care about, all I have ever cared about. I love you with all my heart and soul and I don't have a single ounce of doubt in my bones that is telling me not to marry you...

But if you truly think that you don't want to marry me…. I will let it go and you can live out your life without me. You can marry someone else or go live in a different city and I won't stop you. But if you are only refusing because you think you aren't worthy then I have to tell you Odette, that if anyone is not worthy in this relationship it is me. I will be the one to marry the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen, I will be the one who gets to live with a survivor of tragedy, I will be the one when you become a master teacher at this place who will get to say ‘That's my wife!’ And I will be the one to get to whisper ‘I love you’ in your ear every night.”

Odette looked at him her heart filled with so many emotions and feelings it nearly stole her breath away, He looked at her with such certainty that there was nothing Odette could do but nod at him.A huge smile lit up his face and she couldn't help it return it.

"Is that a yes ? " He said, softly running a finger gently down the side of her cheek.

Odette leaned into his palm sighing contentedly. "Yes, yes Louis I will marry you. "  
and instantly his lips were on hers and he was holding her tightly as if he would never let go. He only broke it long enough to whisper I love you, I love you so much over and over into her skin as he kissed every part of her face . 

Finally, he Slipped the ring onto her finger and Odette could no longer hold back her tears of joy. He held her close and rocked her back and forth as Odette clung to his suit jacket . He kissed her forehead and murmured exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I will always be there for you, you will never be alone again, I promise. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Christmas, Happy Christmas Eve! If not have a great day and thanks for reading!!


	6. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Odette and Merantes relationship.

Merante

Louis growled. Where the hell was Odette? She had once again evaded his attention. He had looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. He knew it was late and she may have not been cleaning any more but he found that highly unlikely. This was Odette after all, she worked until she dropped. Especially now with Felicie, Odette made sure that the girl was always well taken care of. It was worrying and admirable all at the same time.

He sighed, turning the corner and stopping in his tracks. Leaning against the wall with her hands gripping the banister so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Louis frowned, what was going on with her? Then as he got closer he heard her muttering to herself.

“Ignore it. Ignore it. Your fine.”

“Odette? Are you alright?”

She gasped turning to him, apprehension flickering over her face. Louis studied her closer and something was definitely wrong with her. Her already pale face was paler, bordering on a shade of concerning white. Her cheekbones were more pronounced than usual and you could clearly see her collarbones jutting out under her blouse. When he brought his gaze to her eyes his frown deepened. Her blue eyes had lost almost all of their luster and curiosity that had come back when Felicie came into her life and were now filled with a hungry gleam and surrounded by purple shadows. She looked like she hadn't slept or ate in over a week. Louis reached out to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Odette when was the last time you ate?” He asked softly.

She looked away guiltily. “This morning.”

Louis sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. “Odette. A real meal, not just some bread or fruit.”

Odettes stomach growled as if in answer and she mumbled. “A couple of days ago.”

“How many days ago was a couple?” He ground out, losing his patience. She was too stubborn for her own good.”

“6 days ago.”

Louis cursed. “Why?”

“Felicie needs it more than I do. She was always so hungry after class and I wasn't going to refuse her. She's still young and she shouldn't have to worry about it.”

Louis brought her chin up. “Odette you know you could have asked me for help. I’m here for you, I thought I made it clear that night.”

They both knew that he was referring to the night that he had kissed her. Louis had thought that would have made her more open to him but instead she seemed determined to keep him away from her. Rosita had once said that it was because she was worried that she wasn't worthy of him.

“You know that my pride wouldn't let me.” She said challenging him with her eyes.

Louis sighed. “I figured. Come on.”

He placed a hand at the small of her back and began to lead her away.

“Where?” She asked, glancing up at him with confused eyes.

“Too my office. I have dinner waiting there.”

Odette pushed away. “No. No I’m fine Louis, I'll eat later. I have to finish this shift.”

Louis shook his head “No. You have a pardon. From me. You're coming, I know you want to care for Felicie but you can't do that if you starve yourself.”

She relented, letting him wrap an arm around her waist and leading her up the stairs. He   
watched in concern as she winced when her bad ankle twisted on a stair.

“Does your ankle still hurt?” He asked, shifting his arms so that he kept more weight off her leg.

She grimaced. “Sometimes. It can be a little sporadic. Usually when its colder it acts up, but sometimes it just aches without warning.”

He nodded not knowing what to say. They finished the seemingly endless staircase and opened the door to his office. He walked Odette over to a sofa and eased her down. Then he went over to where one of the maids must have left his dinner, brought the plate over to Odette and sat down beside her. She looked surprised.

“Where did this come from?”

Louis sighed. “The Opera provides me with food when I am working a late night or trying to get a piece of choreography done.”

Odettes lips formed an O but then she pursed her lips.

“Louis I can't possibly take your meal away from you. I’m sure there is something up in the attic I can eat.”

He shook his head. “Nonsense. Anyways this is more food than I can eat at one time.”

Though it was a lie he knew she would never eat if he didn't take something out to it as well.   
He grabbed two forks and handed one to her, nodding for her to begin. He could see it in her eyes. How much she wanted to eat the whole plate, but Louis had to prod her on whenever she set her fork down, telling her he wasn't hungry anymore and she could have the rest. She gratefully took the opportunity and finished off the plate.

Louis frowned, he wished he had more… maybe he could find a way for her to eat one meal with him a day… maybe that would also give him a chance to spend more time with.

“Thank you Louis.” She whispered.

He looked at her. “Of course.” He took her hands, running his thumb over the soft skin on the tops. “Please come to me when you are struggling. I dont want you to ever be starving yourself like that anymore… its not good. I promise you I wont think you are taking advantage… I just want to help you.”

Her blue eyes flashed with something before quickly clearing and she nodded. “Alright.”

He sighed, hoping that this time she would really listen to him. “Come on. Lets get you back, preferably before Felicie has a heart attack and kills me.”

Odette chuckled and nodded. He led her up the rest of the stairs, trying not to notice how much she was yawning. He shook his head, if only she would trust him enough to… no he couldn't do that to himself tonight.

Felicie jumped up when she saw them, instantly taking in the way that Odette was leaning on Louis and her tired face.

“Odette? Are you alright?” Her voice was filled with worry and Louis smiled when he saw Odette's face soften.

“I’m fine Felicie.” She said, reaching out to her and brushing a piece of hair out of the girls face.

Louis sighed. “What your overly stubborn mentor is trying to say is that she is exhausted and starving.”

Felicie raised an eyebrow at him and smirked when she saw Odette's annoyed expression.

“You two are adorable. You pretend to be so indifferent to each other, its almost comical.”

Odette rolled her eyes, easing onto a chair. “Mh hmm.”

Louis chuckled, leaning against a wall. “She's not wrong.”

Odette glared at him. “You are not allowed to team up on me.”

Felicie laughed. “I should be able to get more food tomorrow.”  
Louis frowned. “Nonsense, I will go get you some food. Don’t worry about it.”

Felicie nodded but Odette looked at him incredulously. “You don't need to do that.”

He smiled, giving Odette a look. “No, I know I don’t. But I want to.”

“I swear Monsieur Merante you are more sappy than I would have put you out to.” Felicie muttered, Probably thinking Louis wouldn't hear. Odette looked over at him and seeing his expression burst into the most glorious fit of giggles.

“Oh Louis you should see your face… it's absolutely priceless.”

Felicie glanced over and laughed. “Odette he's smiling at you like that because you're giggling. You do realize that you NEVER giggle and I mean Never.”

Louis tried desperately to wipe the stupid smile off his face but only succeded in making it wider. He sighed and walked over to her chair. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“I'll see you tomorrow in class Felicie. Goodbye Odette.” He said walking briskly out of the door, Felicie smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

Merante

“Ah, Louis I’m glad you're here!” August rounded the corner coming over and putting a heavy hand on Louis' shoulder. “I have a favor to ask of you!” He sang.

Louis let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “And what is this favor?”

Auguste began steering Louis to his office, practically skipping in his usual manner. “Well the Spanish Ballet has just finished its apprenticeship and one of the students is here in Paris. She wants to try out teaching but isn't sure how well she will be at it. I’ve offered to have her shadow your classes for two weeks.”

Louis raised his eyebrow “Let me clarify this, you offered me already? So I really have no choice in the matter.”

August laughed nervously. “Well… I mean… you already know her so I was sure it wouldn't be a problem and… ah.”

Louis waved a hand, dismissing the blustering words. “I'll do it.”

Auguste beamed. “Wonderful!” He pushed open the door to his office and a high pitched voice instantly pierced through the silence.

“Oh! Louis, how delightful to see you!”

Louis gaped at Auguste in shock. “Her! You want me to let her shadow my classes? Are you insane!” He hissed incredulously.

Louis looked at the woman again, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Nope. Auguste wanted him to spend a full two weeks with Narcissa. She used to go to the academy with him and Odette and after the fire Louis had dated her for a couple of weeks. 

She was absolutely infuriating though and hated Odette with every fiber of her being. Louis couldn’t spend more than 10 minutes with her before getting aggravated, his already thin patience wearing down to a tiny thread. Narcissa didn't seem to notice his distress only giving him a not so subtle smile. Louis grimaced internally at the gleam in her eyes as she looked him over.

“You look good Louis.” She simpered.

Louis clenched his teeth together and bent to give the back of her hand a light kiss.  
“As do you Mademoiselle.”

Narcissa laughed, a light tittering that was so done up he found himself longing for something to get him out of this room.

“Louis I think we know each other well enough to not call each other such formal names.”

“Very well… Narcissa.” He gave a fake smile in her direction and then glared at Auguste who gave him a sheepish grin as he backed out of the room.

“Louis, why don't you give Narcissa a tour of the space. Then take her to your next class and let her watch.”

Louis nodded not relenting his glare until Auguste was out of the room, leaving him alone with Narcissa.

“Well follow me, I will begin your tour.” He looked at his pocket watch. “We have 20 minutes before we have to be in class.”

She bounced over to him exuberantly, slipping her arm through his. Louis watched as she flipped her long black hair and batted chestnut brown eyes at him. Louis looked away, great they had barely been alone for 2 minutes and she was already trying to get him to fall in love with her.

“Right this way.”  
They walked out into the foyer and Louis began up the stairs, droning on about how the staircases were new when she suddenly stiffened, her arm tightening around Louis.

“Is that who I think it is?” She hissed in his ear waving in the general direction of a stooped figure.

Louis cursed under his breath and turned to give Narcissa another forced smile. “If you mean Odette then yes. She’s been working here for the past ten years.”

Narcissa pressed into him. “I would like to talk to her.”

Louis grimaced. “She's working. I wouldn't want to be of disturbance.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, pulling him with her up the stairs. “I’m sure she's used to a little distraction plus it's been forever and I WANT to see her.”

Her emphasis on the word want had Louis flinching and mentally chanting for Odette to see the disgust in his eyes. Unfortunately when she looked up all she saw was Louis arm linked with one of her least favorite people in the world. Just like Louis she gave a forced smile and turned to Narcissa.

“Ah. Narcissa I didn't know you were back. How was Spain? Rosita said she saw you there.”

Narcissa smiled so brightly that Louis knew this had to be a joke to her.  
“It was great and yes we spent some time together. I’m so sorry that I wasn't here to give you condolences on your… ah… injury. I’m sure you put your skills to use while cleaning this place in some way though.”

Odettes face twisted ever so slightly and Louis could practically see her shrinking away from the words.  
“Narcissas here to learn how to teach. Apparently she is shadowing me for my classes.” He put in quickly before Odette could make an assumption.

Odette glanced at him apprehension once again flickering over her feature, which Louis noticed looked substantially less exhausted. She looked alot better which gave Louis a little relief. 

Narcissa nodded.  
“I’m very happy. I've done much better than I thought I would. All the Spanish teachers loved me and I got to be the principal in several ballets! You know I’ve always wondered what cleaners do in their spare time… do tell.”

Odette's eyes flickered with suppressed rage and Louis once again stepped in.

“Actually Odette had her prodigy featured in the Nutcracker. She did a spectacular job, much better than I would have expected for a couple months practice.”

Louis watched as Narcissa's expression turned annoyed for a second and Louis got a flicker of glee in watching the spoiled rich woman realize that even with an injury Odette still managed to best her.

“Oh well, how wonderful for her. But I’m sure it was just beginners luck.”  
This time Odette's entire demeanor changed. She stood straighter and her eyes flashed with rage.

“Actually no, it was not beginner's luck. She worked her ass off, a concept I’m sure you wouldn't understand, seeing as you were handed everything.” Odette practically spit out.

Narcissa gasped. “How dare you! You should do well to remember your place.” Her hand reached out and a second before it connected with Odette's face Louis caught it and eased it back down to her side.

“Let's not be hasty Narcissa. Odette was simply protecting the honor of her prodigy and I must say that it was not beginners luck that got her that position. She managed to out dance 12 other girls.”

Narcissa, of course, had no problem accepting the words coming from Louis' mouth.

“Well, alright. But she is still beneath me and I want her punished for what she said to me.”

Louis quickly looked at his pocket watch. “You're absolutely right she should be punished. Narcissa, would you go ahead to the classroom and tell the girls I will be a couple minutes late? I will handle this.”

Odettes eyes flashed with hurt and Louis felt a pang in his heart but Narcissa nodded and walked away leaving them alone. Louis rubbed a hand over his face turning to Odette.

“I’m so sorry. I just found out 20 minutes ago about this.” He gave Odette a look. “Auguste didn't give me much of a choice.”

Odette sighed looking away. “Oh. I thought maybe she was back because…”

The words hung between them and Louis closed his eyes briefly hearing them echo around his head. Because he was tired of waiting and she was dating him.

“No not at all and I will have a talk with her about how we treat the staff.”

Louis cursed himself when he saw her hurt look, she thought that he only saw her as staff. He turned her head back to him.

“Dont worry about what she said. You're not going to be punished. I would never let that happen to you.”

She sighed again, her eyes still trying to avoid him.

“Look at me Odette. Please?” She did. “Nothing is going on there. SHe is here mainly for an opportunity. I don't love her.”  
I love you. He thought to himself, but he didn't want to startle her.

“I have to go to class now but I will be back later. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me. After all, I have to make sure you're eating.”

A half smile curved her lips and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I’ll tell Felicie.”

She nodded and he left trying desperately not to turn around and cheek on her one more time.

Felicie

Felicie tied the gold shoes, feeling the satin slip through her fingers like water. She smiled to herself tucking the extra pieces into the already tied bands around her ankles. Everything about ballet she loved. The silky fabric of her tutu and leotard felt so smooth across her skin and the tights fit like a glove. She loved the discipline and requirements, as strange as that may have sounded she enjoyed having something to do. Something that pushed her limits and would pay off in the end. It was a great feeling. She moved her legs into a plie trying to warm her stiff muscles. As rewarding as ballet was it also took more strength than Felicie would have thought possible. Every movement had to be precis and sharp, leaving no room for weak muscles or sore ankles. She moved her toe into a sharply pointed tendu, relishing the feeling of the muscle and tendons stretch. Camille walked over to her and started to mimic her movements.

“Did you hear? We have a guest teacher!” She whispered.

Felicie raised an eyebrow. “We do? Who is it?”

“I have no idea but they say she's from Spain!” She said excitedly leaning against the bar and draping her arm across it in a move not too different from the one she used Felicie for the first day they met. “Can you imagine? SPAIN! How exotic. Their saying she's really beautiful! Like… better than all the other women at the opera right now! God, I wonder if Merantes is going to fall in love with her! How romantic would that be?”

Camille continued to ramble off to herself but Felicie had stopped listening, her mind swearing that if Merante ever did anything like that to Odette then he would seriously pay. She frowned, she thought for sure that he was going to get Odette a position teaching, but instead he was having a strange woman shadow him. It made no sense. The door opened and a woman walked into the room. She had stygian black hair and warm skin, the effect of someone who had spent the last couple of years in a warm climate and not Paris's rainy season. Her deep chestnut eyes scanned the room, flitting from place to place.

“Hello everyone! My name is Mademoiselle Narcissa, I will be your guest teacher for the next two weeks. Now Louis has told me about where you are and what you are planning to learn this semester. He also told me that one of you was Clara, I would love to have the honor of meeting her.” Narcissas voice was overly sweet, dripping like honey.

All eyes instantly zeroed in on Felicie and she stepped forward. The woman's eyes drew in on her and Felicies resisted the urge to squirm under her scrutinizing eyes.

“Ah. Well I heard that you were taught by the maid here at the Opera… Odette correct?”

Felicie blinked, where was this going? “Correct.”

“Hm well she was incredibly rude to me so I just wanted you all to know that is why Louis is late today, he should be putting her in her place right now. Let this be a warning to all of you. I will not tolerate misbehaviour or any snide comments of any kind. Don’t do these things and we should get along perfectly.” She smiled sweetly but her eyes held an underlying tone of menace and all the girls nodded.

Felicie couldn't tell if this woman was incredibly full of herself or so sure that she already had Merante wrapped around her little finger that he would harm Odette. He obviously wouldn't… would he?

The door opened and Merante walked in his cane tapping on the ground in the universal sound for all the girls to head to the bar. Felicie scowled in his direction but he didnt notice.

“Alright ladies, I see you have already met Mademoiselle Narcissa. I expect you all to treat her with respect. Understood?”

The girls all nodded and agreed and Felicie scowled again. Respect? Was he serious? If only he had arrived a moment sooner than he could have seen how absolutly delusional his new teaching partner was.

“Today we will be practicing…”

The class continued on but Felicies heart was barely in it. She was focused on the way Merante kept checking his watch and wiping his hand on his coat, tell tale signs that he was hiding something. What if he really had punished Odette? Could she be hurt somewhere? 

The class ended and Merante dismissed the girls. Felicie began to walk hurriedly out of the room but Merante called her back.

“Felicie, Odette was wondering if you are ok if I take her out to lunch today?” His voice was slightly lighter, a rare mile curving his lips.

Felicie relaxed a fraction of an inch but she still wasn't sure. “Well as long as she isn't being punished … I suppose it's fine.”

Merantes face paled considerably. “What? Did Narcissa…?”

Felicie nodded. “If you're talking about what you supposedly did to Odette… then yes.”

Merante cursed. “You know I would never punish her for something like this don't you?   
Narcissa hated Odette and apparently those feelings haven't changed a bit. She was the one being rude to Odette and anyways it's not like I have it in me to do anything to her anyway.”

Felicie relaxed again. She knew that it was a long shot but it was still nice to hear it out of his mouth. “Yes. I know. And of course you can go to lunch with her. I’ll go see Victor.”

Merante smiled. “Thank you Felicie.” He turned but then turned back, his stern expression back in place. “Oh Odette also mentioned that you should stay away from Narcissa if you could. She doesn't want you getting caught in crossfire.”

Felicie raised an eyebrow but just nodded. “Of course. Now go, tell Odette I said hi.”

He tapped his cane in affirmation and turned, leaving Felicie smirking and mentally chastising herself for ever doubting him. He was so smitten.

Merante

He met Odette at the restaurant right by the Opera. She seemed hesitant but happy, a good sign. He smiled at her and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back.

“Hello Odette.”

She smiled back, a gentle curving of her lips. “Hello Louis. How was class? Does Felicie know?”

He nodded. “Yes she said she will go see Victor and she told me to tell you to say hi.”

Her smile widened ever so slightly. “Good, she hasn't seen him in a while.”

Louis led her to a table in the shade, where you could still see the entrance to the Opera. 

She sat her expression relaxing when her weight wasn't on her bad ankle. He frowned.

“Are you in pain?”

She shrugged. “It depends. I told you that last night.”

Louis cursed himself. “Right. I’m sorry I forgot.”

She leaned over and placed her hand over his. “Louis it's fine. I’m used to it. You don't need to remember every little detail about my injury.”

He sighed. “No. But I want to.”

Her fingers intertwined with his and Louis felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He couldn't remember the last time that she had actually touched him without his urging. She opened her mouth to say something else but an annoying voice pierced through the comfortable silence first.

“Oh! Louis I didn't expect to see you here!”

Louis cursed under his breath and Odette raised her eyebrow, slipping her hand out of his.

“Narcissa. The same could be said for you.” He said. Wasn't one time a day enough of this woman?

She slid into the chair next to him and reached out adjusting his collar. Louis pulled away as quickly as he could without seeming rude. She glanced over and saw Odette, her expression shifting ever so slightly.

“What's she doing with you?”

Louis blinked. She certainly was straight to the point. “I asked her to lunch.”

Narcissa wrinkled her nose looking Odette up and down. “When you said she would be   
punished this is not what I had in mind.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “She didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't going to punish her.”

Narcissa did not like this and instantly turned her attention away from Odette. She twirled her hair on her finger like a silly school girl and fluttered her thick lashes. Her entire body was faced away from Odette but Louis could get a clear look at her when she stiffened and looked away from them. Louis felt his lips twitch down but he tried to keep his expression emotionless and his face turned towards Narcissa.

“I was wondering if you would finish our tour someday? I never got to see all of the Opera.” She simpered puckering her lips.

Odette frowned when he nodded, the apprehension once again flickering over her face. 

Louis shook his head slightly and felt a sigh escape his lips and he covered it with a cough and took a sip of his water. Narcissa turned back to Odette, but she was already sitting back in her chair with a placid look on her face.

“Of course Narcissa but now I think I’m going to get some lunch for Odette and I.”

She nodded. “Oh yes. I'll leave.”

She stood and kissed him on the cheek, another thing Louis had to pull away from and then she walked away. Louis raised his eyebrow at Odette.

“I’m sorry. You know I didn't want her here right?”

Odette nodded, leaning closer with her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

“I know… it's just not the easiest thing to see.”

Louis took her hands. “I know, and I swear in two weeks when she is out of town I will burn all of my clothes and take 5 showers, so I will be rid of her.”

Odette smirked. “I’m not sure you need to do that , but the effort is appreciated.”

Louis laughed. “Only you would say that.”

Odette

Odette opened the door to the attic and stepped in, smiling softly when she saw that Felicie was already asleep. It was late. Later that Odette usually stayed up cleaning and she was exhausted. She gently set her cane in the corner and collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes and expecting sleep to come quickly. Instead she found herself thinking about the lunch she had with Louis, how he had seemed to be calmed and happy with her presence. All she had wanted was to see him smile at her like that. She had forgotten how sweet he could look when he let his guard down and allowed himself to relax. He had taken her back after lunch and kissed her on the cheek, just like he had every time they had been together since the performance. Odette could practically still feel the warmth of his lips and the bristles of his beard. The way he had looked at her robbed her of breath and she had found herself wishing that he would just lean down and kiss her. Instead he had just smiled and left, saying that he would see her tomorrow.

Odette turned on her side, sighing. Was she really laying in bed thinking about the man she loved but knew she could never have? The irony of it all was painful if she really thought about it. She looked around at where she was living. A round room with circular windows and ballet bars stretched around the perimeter. Nothing at all like Louis' nice apartment. She hadn't even been inside of it but just by looking at the outside she could tell it was beautiful. She wasn't even in a league of his class. He was at the top while she was at the bottom.

Odette sat up knowing that there was no way she was going to get much sleep tonight and walked over to the small desk like table in the corner. An old prop from one of the shows. Odette took out a book that she had been reading and went to the last page she had been at. Not having anything better to do could be very useful. Women usually didn't know how to read but she had taught herself and loved it. It was a way to escape her world and think about things other than her usually miserable day. A loud gasp rang through the small space and Odette jumped in surprise. She looked over at where Felicie was sleeping and frowned. The girl was thrashing and gasping, as if frightened. Odette pulled herself up and went over to the bed. Gently sitting down, she placed a hand on Felicies shivering shoulders.

“Felicie. Felicie wake up.” Odette said, shaking her.

The girl groaned but still didn't open her eyes.

“Felicie wake up! It's a nightmare. Felicie!”

Felicie jolted up almost hitting Odette's head with her own. Odette took her hand off her shoulder and brushed a piece of the fiery red hair away from Felicies face.

“Are you alright?” She whispered.

Felicie blinked her face confused.

“I… I hate that nightmare.” She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Odettes heart ached and she pulled Felicie into a hug. “I’m sorry. Nightmares are terrible… I would know.”

Felicie leaned into Odette, nuzzling her head against Odette's collarbones. Odette held her tighter, caressing the back of her head.

“Do you still have nightmares about the fire?” Felicie whispered her voice barely reaching Odette's ears.

Odette tensed but she knew that this was an honest question. One she could easily answer.  
“Yes. Sometimes I do.”

Felicie nodded. For some reason the idea seemed to comfort her and if it did that then 

Odette was fine with having shared. She kissed Felicies forehead.  
“Do you want to tell me what the dream was?”

She had never had anybody to tell her nightmares with and she had often found herself wishing that she could say something to someone. After a while she learned how to calm her heartbeat and slow her breathing but there really was no remedy for a confused mind. Felicie shook her head.

“No… I don't want to talk about it.” Odette nodded, she understood. Different people needed different things.

“But… Odette, will you sleep with me? Just stay with me until I fall asleep. I…I think that would help.”

Odette looked at Felicie in surprise,but consented. She didn't ever want Felicie to have experienced fear. She knew that she had already experienced it more than any girl her age should have. Odette laid down beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Is this good?” Odette asked.

Felicie sighed, wrapping her own arms around Odette's waist. “Great. I don't think I’ve ever had anyone do this for me.”

Odettes heart twinged in sympathy. She knew the feeling of not being loved, never having an affectionate touch. It wasn't nice.

“You know I love you right Felicie?” She whispered.

Felicies arms tightened. “I do. Thank you Odette. I love you too.”

Odette smiled into the darkness. To think that she had a young girl who wanted to be near her, wanted to help her, and wanted to even love her was an astronomical accomplishment. She had always wanted something like this. A daughter. And a daughter that had similar interests and was kind to her even with her limp, was amazing. This girl had transformed her life. Healed her heart and much, much more. She loved her more than she could know.

Merante

Louis sighed as he went through more paperwork that Auguste had dropped off this morning. If he had known that this is what being the head of the Opera would be like then he may not have taken the job. He ran a hand through his hair and opened the first one of the day. Sundays were his least favorite day, there were no classes and that meant he had to spend the whole day going through paperwork and updating the journals for the week and upcoming performances. He looked at his watch, trying hard not to think about how he would much rather be with Odette right now, holding her or… he mentally slapped himself, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could spend some time with her.  
Suddenly the door to his office burst open. Louis jumped up and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, when Narcissa walked over to him, her eyes filled with something he had seen so many times. He sighed, looking past her for anything to distract him from the oncoming force of Narcissa’s anger. Something must have happened to make her upset… again. His eyes zeroed in on a slim figure in the doorway and he smiled. Odette was here! But then before he could ask Narcissa what she was doing here, her lips were on his. He gasped and pushed her away, she looked at him mischievously.

“What Louis… did you not like that.” She asked, running a hand down his face.

Louis growled slapping her hand away. “What the hell do you think you are doing!”

She looked hurt. “I thought you missed me.”

Louis shook his head angrily. “No Narcissa no I did not! And I did not want that at all, I only dated you because I was desperate and lonely.”

She scowled. “No it was because you didn't want to be with that ungrateful little girl anymore. Odette didn't even want to be with you. She still doesn't. Have you even kissed her!?”

Louis shook his head. “You don't know anything about us.”

But the mention of Odette had his heart sinking and he whipped his head around to the door where... she was gone. He should have checked on her the first, instead of arguing with Narcissa. He pushed past Narcissa, who was still staring at him and ranting about something or other. He rushed out of the room and towards the stage, the place he knew she always went to when she was upset. He needed to see her, there was no way he was   
going to let her think that what she saw was true.

Odette

Odette looked around the stage, her soul feeling the familiarity of the lights and smell of the wax that they used on the stage. The steady sweeping of the bristled broom gave Odette a sense of peace that she enjoyed. This was by far her favorite task of her day. It was simple but yet allowed her to do the small movements her body still allowed her to do. She sighed feeling her ankle flare with momentary pain. It vanished but Odette knew it would come back. It always did.

The sound of dress shoes clicking on the freshly polished wood had Odette raising an eyebrow. Hoping that it was not who she thought it was.

“Odette? May I join you?” His deep melodic voice never failed to send shivers down her spine. Even if she wanted to punch him.

“Well seeing as how you practically own this stage I don't see why not.” She scowled, turning to face Louis.

She stopped short. He was close. Much closer than she thought he had been. Odette felt the breath leave her as she looked up at him. His warm brown eyes skimming over her stopping at her eyes. Something had changed after that lunch. Something that had made him not afraid to be near her. To look at her with unadulterated admiration. It made Odette's cheeks heat and her breath stop. She should be mad at him! She just watched him kiss another woman. It was almost too much. Almost.

Odette had to step back when the silence became too long. Only, just like she knew it would, her ankle flared with pain again and her leg collapsed beneath her. She shut her eyes against the onslaught of pain and expected to find herself on the cold hard ground, not a pair of warm arms. Louis had wrapped his arms around her, holding her up and keeping her leg from becoming any worse.

“Are you ok?” He whispered.

She laughed bitterly. “Oh don't worry about me, no one else does.”

Louis sighed. “I do Odette I do. Narcissa… you have to know that she was the one to kiss me and I gave her an earful after. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you.”

Odette breathed in as the pain began to recede, the smell of witch hazel and heather practically overloading her senses. He was so warm… and so comforting that Odette didn't think before wrapping her own arms around his torso, leaning into him and pressing her head against his firm chest. She heard his breath hitch before he tightened his hold on her. He rested his head on top of hers and Odette couldn't help it. He was there. He was waiting and he had for too long. She pulled back but only enough so that she could lean up and kiss him. Louis slowly brought his face away from hers, his eyes searching and his expression full of surprise. Odette looked away, ashamed, she shouldn't have done that. He obviously hadn't wanted her too. She pulled away from his warmth wrapping her own arms around herself and starting to limp away.

Suddenly there was a hand on her arm and she was spun back. Instantly Louis lips were on hers. Warm and seeking, coupled with such heartache Odette had to gently stroke his cheek. Reminding him that she was here. She was real. And so was this kiss. She rose onto demi pointe holding on to his shoulders so as not to lose her balance as he wrapped gentle arms around her waist. Odette pulled away her breath coming in short gasps. Louis smiled.

“I never meant to hurt you just then Odette. I was surprised that's all.” He murmured against the skin on her cheek. Odette shuddered in the best possible way. Loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

“I know and I’m glad I did it now.”

Louis chuckled, drawing her closer. “It's been awhile, hasn't it.”

Odette nodded looking up at him feeling her own lips curl into a smile. “Long enough where I think we're allowed to do it again.”

He smirked and leaned down, but right before his lips connected with Odettes a shrill voice rang through the silence.

“Oh am I interrupting something?”

Odette gasped quickly stepping back from Louis, but he kept a possessive hand on her back. Narcissa looked extremely aggravated, a fire burning in her eyes.

“Louis, Auguste told me to go and get you. Apparently we have some details to work out.” 

She sauntered close to them and Louis moved slightly in front of Odette when he saw the way Narcissas gaze fixed on her menacingly.

“Well Narcissa we should go work them out, shouldn't we?” Louis said, his expression leaving no room for any discussion. Narcissas mouth pressed into a hard line but she didn't argue. Odette frowned as her eyes got a sinister gleam. She looped an arm through Louis and Odette felt a pang of jealousy. She looked away not wanting to watch anymore. Then there was a hand under her chin and she was being kissed gently.

“I'll see you later Odette.” Louis whispered into her ear. Odette nodded.

“Alright.”

Narcissa practically yanked Louis away from Odette and then as they were passing by she shoved her shoulder into Odettes. Louis glanced back at her making sure she was ok but Odette just waved him away giving him a faint smile. Louis smiled back and then… they were gone. Odette sighed gently bruising a finger over her lips. She had really done that. And he hadn't cared. He had wanted to kiss her. Be near her. A delirious giggle bubbled up Odette's throat. Narcissa had no idea that Louis would never ever run to her. He loved her and now Odette knew that with certainty.


	7. The Governess: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Royalty: Odette gets the position of governess to Duke Louis Merante and his daughter. She had no intentions of getting attached but the girl slowly opened her heart and Louis? He confused it.
> 
> (Regine is the housekeeper, ahh how the tides turn)

Odette sighed, tying the stays on her corset together. Saying she hated the restrictive garment was an understatement. The bone ribs cut into her waist and dug into her scars, making the red lines angry. She managed to get away with only tightening it half as much as usual ladies would, considering how small she already was, but still. She usually went without it when she was at home or walking, that is limping, around town, but today she needed it. The duke of Paris was in need of a governess for his daughter… and she needed that job. She barely had enough food to feed herself, and this job would grant her the opportunity to live at the dukes house and be fed every day. If she had to suffer through dealing with a spoiled child then so be it.  
She looked down at the newspaper in her makeshift bed and ran her eyes over the photo. A tall man stood with a young girl. The girls hair was much lighter than his but that was the only difference. A black and white photo was not going to tell her much about the girl she was supposed to make into a proper woman. The man was handsome, that much she could tell. Louis Merante was his name, she knew he was younger than a man should have a daughter that age, he looked to be only around 25, his face was chiseled and stony, no expression leaking through it, he had a beard that was just as dark as his hair, neatly trimmed and taken care of. She shook her head and folded the paper into the pocket of her apron. Such thoughts should not be permitted for someone who only wanted a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.  
Taking her cane she began the long walk towards the duke's mansion, her leg protested and she cursed herself. Couldn't there be one day when her leg decided it wouldn't punish her and she could just walk without any pain or suffering? At least the road was dry and she wouldn't have to worry about her shoes getting muddy. Another perk of the job… she would get to travel without walking, she would be able to get around in a carriage… or on a horse. She took the final turn and gaped at the sight of the huge house. It was white and of the latest design, beautiful and elegant. Weeping willows lined the walkway and every different color of rose could be seen from a garden in the back. A fountain rose out of the middle of the courtyard. Odette felt her lips twitch in a smile before she stepped up the steps and rapped on the door.  
She waited and leaned against one of the pillars closing her eyes and letting her head rest back, she wished the shooting pain would stop… and oh she was so so tired. The door opened and Odette jerked away from the cool marble. A beautiful yet snide looking woman was standing there looking at her with a peculiar expression and Odette quickly struggled through a curtsy.  
“Good Morning Madam, I have come for the position of governess.”  
The woman frowned, her gaze traveling from Odette’s dusty boots up to her hair where small strands escaped her low bun, but nevertheless she nodded and stepped aside for her. When she limped past her, the woman’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she leaned against her cane as she walked. Odette tried to ignore the stinging sensation of unease that ran through her body at the stare. She looked at her as if she was an inferior horse fly who she wished would go away. She straightened her spine and chose not to pay any attention to her. She led her through the gilded halls of the duke's mansion and yet again Odette was struck by how amazing the architecture was in this place. They reached a foyer and the woman nodded at her to wait.  
“I will go and get Monsieur Merante and inform him that Mademoiselle…”  
“Odette”  
“... Odette is here.  
With that she turned and slammed the door behind her. Odette ran a finger over the ornate granite table beside her, marveling at the streaks of silver that ran through the grey. She sighed. What was she doing here? A person like her… poor, injured, and without an ounce of knowledge on how to make a young girl into a proper noblewoman. A loud bang out in the hall had her startling though and she jumped. Frowning she walked over to the door and poked her head out. What she saw shocked her. The woman who had brought her in was handling a young girl with bright red hair rather roughly.  
“Listen Girl you will go in there and act like royalty, this is the last governess who is coming and you desperately need one, anyways you have scared away all the other ones and Monsieur Merante will not be pleased if we do not find you a proper scholar.” She growled at her, pulling the girl close to get her point across.  
The girl's lower lip trembled. “But… what if she is even worse than the others!! They were mean! I’m scared.”  
The woman scoffed. “Right, so sorry for that but you don't have a choice, it's what you get for pretending to be an orphan.”  
A tear did drip down the girl's face this time and she whispered a quiet. “But I am.”  
She wrenched her arm. “You should be grateful for Monsieur Merantes generosity, you spindly little rat.”  
Odette pushed the door the rest of the way open and went over to the girls side, confused. So this girl was not Monsieur Merantes actual daughter, but his adopted one. SHe didn't know why she felt the urge to protect this girl though, she HATED kids… but she looked so heartbroken and Odette knew how that felt.  
“Leave her alone.”  
The woman sneered. “You have no business in this, I suggest you stay out of it.”  
Odette glared right back, making herself as tall as possible. “From what I just heard I am to be her new governess and I say that this is not how you treat this girl. She never did anything to you. Please get Monsieur Merante so I can speak to him… leave the girl.”  
She frowned, but chastised, turned and left. Odette looked down at the girl beside her. Instantly her heart softened when she saw the genuine fear on her face and the way her eyes flitted around the room. She was small and couldn't have been older than 11. Her hair was fiery red and she had some of the brightest green eyes Odette had ever seen. She suspected that those same eyes had once held immense joy at life and trust… now they were filled with anxiety. She knelt by the girl.  
“What's your name?” She whispered in a gentle tone.  
The girl started and then locked eyes with her. “Felicie, Madame.”  
Odette felt her lips twitch. “It's very nice to meet you Felicie. My name is Odette.”  
She could practically see Felicies walls crumble at the tiniest bit of affection. A small smile began at the corners of her lips.  
“I love your name… it really suits you.”  
Odette tilted her head. “Does it?”  
Felicie nodded. “Mh hmm. You're exactly how I imagined the Odette from Swan Lake would look like. Have you ever seen that Ballet? I wish I could… it sounds so beautiful. How did you become a governess? Do you like it? Where do you live? Isn't this place amazing I…”  
Her voice trailed off and she looked at Odette in horror who was still kneeling, slightly surprised at the outburst of words from the young girl.  
“I’m so sorry… I… shouldn't have asked so many questions…Ms. Regine told me to stop or else no one would ever want to talk to me… but I can't help it!! How can you not be curious about the world and its inhabitants?”  
Odette laughed slightly. “It’s quite alright, my sister was just like you, so many questions and not enough time to ask them all.”  
Felicie's smile turned into a grin and Odette couldn't help but marvel at how little it took to please this girl. “Really?”  
“Really.”  
What happened to her?” She asked.  
Odette looked away. “She died.”  
Felicie froze, looking ashamed. “Oh… oh I’m sorry.”  
“It's alright, it was a while ago.”  
“Maybe but you still miss her don't you?”  
Odette nodded. “I do.”  
Felicie frowned.” So… what are you doing as a governess? You seem too nice for that position.”  
Odette’s lips twitched. “I was injured when I was dancing at the Paris Opera and… I haven't lived the best life since then… I wanted to see if maybe it could improve.” Remembering her life that had brought her to this point instantly had Odette's guard back up, surprise at how fast this girl was able to get a small amount of emotion through her. Felicies mouth however… had dropped open.  
“You were a dancer?”  
“Yes.”  
“Was that how you were injured? Is that why you limp? How long…”  
“Felicie!”  
Odette jumped back into a standing position at the voice and she could see Felicies shoulders instantly stiffen. Odette looked up and sank into a low curtsy, trying her hardest not to fall on her face.  
“Monsieur Merante! We were… I… your housekeeper was extremely cruel to your daughter… I, suggest you talk with her.”  
She snapped her mouth shut, but lifted her head, she didn't regret the words but she did wish that maybe they were a little less… rowdy. Her heart thumped as she took in his handsome face, tall form, and bewitching eyes. A small smile had formed on his lips and he cocked his brow at her, seemingly studying her as well.  
“Ahh so you are Mademoiselle Odette, welcome.” His voice was deep and melodic, sending shivers down her spine. He glanced at his adoptive daughter and Odette saw the shift in his eyes, less curious but filled with pride. He cared for her, she realized.  
“Felicie if you would like to go see Sienna I will make sure you are not stopped. Mademoiselle Odette, will you come with me?”  
Odette nodded and turned to Felicie giving her a half smile. “ I will see you later, Felicie. It was wonderful talking to you.”  
The girl grinned and nodded, turning and rushing out of the hall forward to the back door. Odette looked back at Merante and nodded to him.  
“Yes?”

Merante

So this was the last governess who had shown up for the job. He watched curiously as she knelt next to Felicie who looked to be absolutely terrified of her. But the woman just gave her a twitch of her lips and set her cane on the ground.  
“What's your name?” She asked gently and Louis found himself leaning forward in order to hear her voice. It was icy but the soft lilt at the end made it musical and soft. He watched with utter rapture at Felicies scared front melted into the excited little girl he had once met. The girl he hadn't seen since adopting her. He knew that even if she hadn't been the last one available for the job he would have chosen this governess. Odette… that was her name and it fit her perfectly. He wished that she would turn around so he could see her face. To be honest, he wasn't looking for a governess to teach Felicie and make her into a proper noblewoman… but because he thought she could use a mother figure… someone who she could trust and go to. If he couldn't be that person for her, he wanted her to at least have that one person she could rely on. He watched as they spoke and finally when Felicies questions got a little too personal did he step out and call her name. She stiffened beside Odette and Louis couldn't help but feel a bit sad at her reaction. The woman stood and instantly sank into a shaky curtsy.  
“Monsieur Merante! We were… I… your housekeeper was extremely cruel to your daughter… I, suggest you talk with her.”  
He felt his lips twitch at her boldness and the fact that she lifted her head defiantly and looked him in the eye made him respect her all the more. He watched as her eyes ran over his body and he took her distraction to look at her. Her body was lithe and thin with lengthy arms and legs and accentuated collarbones. It seemed she was not just kind but beautiful. But it wasn't the normal kind of beauty, she was unique. Her face was long and sharp, with accentuated cheekbones and a crooked nose. Her hair was dark and pulled into a low bun, several strands falling around her face and softening her features. But it was her eyes that intrigued him the most, they were a radiant blue that were lined with an elegant silver… and yet they were so so sad. He shook his head slightly, he didn't need to get entranced by his governess, clearing his throat and he turned his attention to Felicie.  
“Felicie if you would like to go see Siena I will make sure you are not stopped. Mademoiselle Odette, will you come with me?” He knew that the girl loved the paint horse but Regine always found a reason for not letting her see her.  
Odette nodded at him and turned to Felcie giving her a half smile. “ I will see you later, Felicie. It was wonderful talking to you.”  
Felicie smiled back and left. Odette tilted her head at him.  
“Yes?”  
He walked over and took her hand in his placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, he looked up just in time to blush and felt his pride make him stand straighter.  
“Mademoiselle Odette it is very nice to meet you, thank you for coming.”  
She took her hand back. “Likewise Monsieur Merante.”  
He shook his head. “Please call me Louis. Formalities make me feel old and stuffy.”  
She tilted her head to the side and Louis couldn't help but notice the way the shadows lined her throat elegantly. “Alright Louis… what would you like to speak with me about?”  
“I want you to know what you will truly be getting yourself into if you choose to take the opportunity of becoming my governess.”  
She nodded. “Very well?”  
He sighed. “I am not looking for a teacher for Felicie.” She raised an eyebrow at this and he quickly moved on. “You know she is adopted I assume?”  
“Yes”  
“She is a normally happy and bright child that often asks too many questions and doesn't know where to put her energy but ever since I have brought her here I have a feeling she has been feeling terribly out of place. I wish her to be comfortable in her own home and she will not talk to me about her troubles. If you are willing I would like the relationship you have with her to be more…”  
“Affectionate?” She guessed.  
He nodded in relief. “Yes, I’m not sure that she has ever had someone love her or be kind to her, she seeks physical attention but does not know how to ask for it and she is often despondent, staring out a window or only talking to the animals.”  
Odette gave him the smallest of smiles. “I would be honored to be that person for her. She seems like a lovely child… I must admit I was only interested in this job because of the prospect of money and a roof over my head… I was planning on just biding my time while I was here and hoping that your daughter would not be spoiled rotten.”  
He chuckled, trying not to linger at the fact that she was in need of money and housing. “Well I believe this is the first time she has ever had three meals a day and more than one set of clothes to wear.”  
“She is easy to please.”  
“That she is, so are you taking the job?”  
Her eyes filled with something he couldn't place but she nodded. “I am.”  
He held out an arm for her. “Well then let me give you a tour of our place, after all you will be living here.”  
She slid her arm through his but then looked at her cane. “What should I do with this?”  
He frowned but then took it out of her hands and leaned it against the wall. “You can come back for it.”  
She nodded and they began to walk towards the doors. He couldn't help but feel curious at why she limped, the injury seemed to be on her left leg but he couldn't decide what part it was on. He led her outside, knowing that he could show her the rooms on the inside when it was less nice outside but he wanted to take advantage of the good weather while it was here. They walked through the fields and as he took her down the paths to the garden where he thought she would prefer the scenery like most of the women he had entertained, yet when they passed by the pastures his Fresian mare trotted up to them, head held high and hair blowing in the wind. The mare was notoriously mean and wouldn't let anyone near her, he had a feeling it was pride.  
Odette let out a gasp of awe and slipped her arm from his, limping to the fence and reaching up to run her hand over the horse's face. Before Louis could warn her the normally surly mare lowered her head and snuffled. He felt his jaw drop as Odette brushed aside the curly hair from her forehead and caressed the hollow under her cheek.  
“She’s so beautiful.” The woman whispered, turning back to him. She took in his shocked expression and frowned. “What?”  
He shook his head. “Nothing, nothing… it's just, she never lets ANYONE near her and yet you just went over and…” His voice trailed off as Odette's lips curled into a smile and not half of one a bright, full smile that chased away the sadness and exhaustion from her eyes. She leaned over and kissed the horses nose who rewarded her by pushing her head against Odette's sternum, making her gasp in surprise as she lost her footing. Louis was instantly there, catching and straightening her. A dazed ‘oh’ escaped her lips as she looked up at him. He swallowed hard quickly stepping back and removing his arm from around her waist. She ducked her head, a charming blush making her cheeks go red and he tried not to notice as her hand reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and held the fence with her hand.  
“What's her name?”  
Louis had to smile wryly at this. “My foreman Loquine calls her Odile because of her bad temperament, her owner before called her diable noir.”  
She laughed. “You can not be serious! Is her name really Odile?”  
Louis smirked. “Yes.”  
“That is quite the coincidence.”  
“That it is. If you want she is yours.”  
Odette turned back to him in shock. “Excuse me?”  
Louis shrugged. “She doesn't like anyone else on this estate and anyways Felicie likes to go riding with  
Sienna after lessons and I would not object to her having supervision when I am too busy to go.”  
“Monsieur I would be honored.”  
“You can ride though? With your...” He gestured at her leg.  
Odette smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can… in fact I prefer it much better to walking. I grew up on a farm… I love animals.”  
Louis felt his lips twitch at her soft confession and held out his arm again. “Well then consider her yours, come lets go. I will take you to the stables and you can meet the rest of my prized collection!”  
She looped her arm through his once more and they began the short walk down to the stables, if she was so inclined to see the gardens she could see them herself but he had a feeling that she would get more enjoyment out of seeing the other horses. Odile followed them lifting her feathered hoofs and arching her neck into a high crest. Odette chuckled at her and Louis smiled down at her.  
“What did you do before this?”  
The question caught her by surprise and she looked up at him. “I was a dancer.”  
“Where? What type?” He wondered.  
“Ballet… at the Paris Opera, I was the danseuse etoile for almost 5 years.”  
Louis raised an eyebrow, she certainly looked like what the Opera would want from a danseuse with her long body and small frame. He had seen a couple ballets considering that one of his dear friends was the director there and their performances had been beautiful.  
“How were you injured?” He asked.  
They had reached the stable at that point and she quickly moved away from him avoiding the question as if it had physically pained her. And maybe it had, before she pulled away from him he thought he saw a whisper of fear and regret in her eyes. He closed his eyes briefly and cursed himself, it was none of his business about her life before now, he was to be his governess and nothing more. He couldn't afford to be caught up in one pretty woman's smile. He stood straighter and walked to the stall across the cobblestone center.  
“This is Akel,” He said, putting his hand out so that his grey Andalusian stallion could take the carrot waiting there. “I’ve had him since he was a colt.”  
Odette smoothed a hand over Akel’s roman nose. “He’s very handsome… quite large too.”  
Louis laughed nodding in agreement, Akel was 16hh with powerful hindquarters, strong legs, a muscular neck, and a long face. His stature would have made his Spanish ancestors proud.  
“We should go on a ride one day.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and Louis flinched. He was not looking for a wife, she wouldn't want to go on a ride with him, it would be entirely…  
“I would love to.”  
Louis blinked at her, watching once again as that lovely blush spread over her cheekbones. Shaking his head so as to stop staring he started to walk down the aisle. He stopped when he saw Felicie standing outside of Sienna's stall, her forehead to the horses. She looked up when she heard footsteps and her hesitant smile made Louis' heart fill with warmth… yet he couldn't help but feel jealous when Felicie turned to Odette and her smile brightened just a little more. She skipped forward.  
“Hi Madam Odette!”  
Odette chuckled, shaking her head. “Please just call me Odette… I’ve never enjoyed Madam.”  
Felicie nodded, taking Odette's hands and pulling her along to Sienna's stall. Odette instantly reciprocated reaching up to steady herself with the wall and reaching the other hand out to pet the small face of Felicies horse.  
“Odette this is Sienna, Monsieur Merante gave her to me as a present when I moved here.  
Odette smiled. “How kind of him, she's lovely.”  
Louis smiled at that, he knew that the sweet tempered mare had been a perfect choice for Felicie when her face had lit up so brilliantly the day he had brought her home. The way she had smiled at him and hugged him had made his heart swell with happiness. Felicie gave him a small smile as he walked closer to him looking at the elegant frame of the red and white horse. Louis patted her neck and leaned against the stall door.  
“Felicie as long as it is ok with Mademoiselle Odette you may go riding after your lessons, but only AFTER.”  
She sighed dramatically. “Really? I can't go in the morning?”  
Louis shook his head. “No.”  
The girl pouted. “But that's when the lake is the prettiest!”  
Odette placed a hand on the girl's arm. “If you would like we can have certain days when your lessons are outside by the lake? I’ve always thought learning outside benefited the brain.” She looked at him. “That is as long as it’s alright with your father.”  
Felicie looked at him with pleading eyes and Odette raised an eyebrow. These two would be the death of him.  
“Fine, but only when it is warm enough. I don’t need either of you catching cold.”  
Felicie grinned at him and rushed forward wrapping him in a hug. Louis stiffened for a moment before sliding his arms across her thin shoulders and pulling her close. He made a mental note to start feeding her more, she shouldn't be this small after living here for 3 months. He looked up and saw Odette's eyes watching the girl, a hint of something hidden in the storm of her eyes. She looked away as Felicie let go of him, and then… gasped when she rushed over and wrapped her arms around Odette. The woman’s eyes went wide, her arms held awkwardly out in front of her as Felicie squeezed her once and then quickly let go. Odette blinked and Louis frowned, had she never been hugged before?  
“Thank you!!” She squealed, then turning to Odette again she clapped her hands. “When are you moving in?”  
Odette looked at him, the question in her eyes. He gave her a small smile.  
“Whenever you would like Mademoiselle, sooner rather than later however!” he winced internally at how enthusiastic he sounded. She didn't seem to notice though, smiling gently.  
“I could move in tomorrow? I only have a few things to take with me and my home is of no value to me.”  
Merante frowned. “You mean of no sentimental value correct? We could sell it to the highest bidder in town, you wouldn't have to worry about it, and you would of course get all of the funds profited from it.”  
Odette looked away, her hands twisting in front of her.  
“No it wouldn’t be of any value to anyone, the roof leaks, there’s no heating nor place to wash and the floor is made of dirt.”  
Lou stared at her in shock, why did she live in such conditions? That wasn't humane for anyone! No wonder she looked so skinny. He shook his head.  
“No you can stay here tonight and we will move your stuff in the morning. I will show you the guest room closest to Felicies bedrooms after dinner.”  
She looked at him in shock. “No no I don't want to impose…”  
“Nonsense, you should get a bearing for where you are going to live. Anyways you shouldn't be living in such conditions.”  
She nodded. “Alright.”

Odette

Odette stared at the spread before her, much like how Felicie was practically drooling over the steak, potatoes, and salad. She had never seen so much food in her life.. Louis smiled at her and Odette looked away blushing. Why… oh why was he so handsome. She felt her lips part and she took a deep breath, no she was not going to fall in love with her employer. She took the chair and slid into it, sighing as the pain in her ankle subsided. Regine came in and made three plates up handing one to Louis, her, and then Felicie who immediately began to wolf the food down. Regine came up behind her and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.  
“Now Felicie you know that is not how you eat.”  
Felicie nodded quickly but the man didn't let go, and continued to reprimand her. Odette could see the drops of joy fading from her green eyes and being replaced by pain. Louis looked at Regine with a frown but he was too far away to see what the woman was actually doing. Her nails were digging into Felicies shoulder. Odette stood up, wincing when the chair made a loud screeching sound.  
“Get your hands off her.” Odette hissed.  
Regine gave Odette a scathing look. “Why in the world would I listen to you? You're Not my governess your the child's, Anyways she needs to learn one way or another.”  
Odette glared. “You think I am just going to sit here and watch you injure her? She's a child! She doesn't need nails in her shoulder to learn something new.”  
Now Louis was standing his eyes burning. “Were you hurting her?”  
Regine rolled her eyes. “I wasn't hurting her, isn't that right girl?” She nudged Felicie and gave her a meaningful look. Felicie swallowed hard and shook her head. “No.”  
Odette sighed, she knew the girl was lying but she couldn't do anything if she wouldn't tell Louis. The girl sat back down and the dinner resumed, Felicie eating with much less relish than before. Finally the meal finished and Odette sat back in her chair and smiled, feeling sated for the first time in 5 years. Felicie gave Louis a nod and rushed out of the room not even saying a thing but Odette frowned when she thought she saw a spot of red near her shoulder on the girl's white dress. Louis frowned, getting up and then helping Odette out of her seat.  
“Come I will show you where your bedroom is.”  
Odette nodded taking his arm as he led her into one of the halls off to the side. He stopped in front of a rich brown door and let go of her arm taking the handle and opening it. Odette gasped when she saw the room, it had a full size mattress that looked like she could fall into it and never wake up. There was a large window facing over the stables and its very own bathroom.  
Odette laughed slightly hysterically putting her hands over her mouth. “Is this really where I get to stay?”  
Louis frowned at her. “Yes… I’m sorry it isn't very big and definitely not the nicest I one I own but I wanted your room to be close to Felicies.”  
Odette waved off his concern with her hands. “You are kidding me right? Did you hear where I used to live? This is practically my dream!”  
She felt her lips turn up into a gleeful smile, it was funny for almost 6 years she hadn’t smiled at all and now after one day with this family she had smiled more than she had since the accident. She whirled around to Louis who was staring at her as if… as if she was… no she was not going to think about that, he was just surprised that she was so happy, that was it, that was why he was looking at her with shining eyes and smiling as if he had seen the beginning of the world. Odette swallowed hard, looking away. Why oh why did this man make her heart beat faster than normal and her cheeks heat. Louis cleared his throat coming up to her and lightly kissing her knuckles. Odette felt her breathing speed up before she pulled her hand back nodding at him.  
“Goodnight Monsieur.” She whispered.  
“Goodnight Mademoiselle.”  
And with that he left. Odette sighed undressing , relief flowing through as the corset was loosened and put away. She fell into the bed and finally finally slept.  
…  
Odette jolted awake gasping as she heard the scream again. She held her head trying to block it out but when a cry of “no” rang through the space, she swung her legs out of bed and grabbed the robe on the wall. She winced as her leg shot a slice of fire up her body. She limped to the door in the wall and opened it, her heart filling with sympathy as she saw Felicie writhing in her bed. Odette came over and shook the girl's shoulder.  
“Felicie!” She hissed.”Felicie wake up!”  
The girl shot up from the bed, her breaths coming in short gasps. Suddenly her arms were around Odette's torso and she was sobbing into her shoulder. Odette awkwardly wrapped her arms around Felicies shaking body. The last time she had been hugged… well other than this morning… it had been a very very long time ago. Odette rubbed her hand over the girl's back whispering soft comfort into her hair. After all she knew how terrible nightmares were. The girl finally looked up and Odette tentatively brushed a piece of the girls fiery hair behind her ear, surprisingly Felicie leaned into Odettes hand and she couldn't help but ask.  
“When was the last time someone showed you affection?”  
Felicie looked up at her in shock before looking away. “I… I don't know.”  
Odette felt her heart fill with pity. “Oh…. do you want to talk about it?”  
Felicie quickly shook her head and Odette couldn't blame her, who would trust someone they had just met today? “But… but would you stay with me tonight? I can never fall back asleep after these nightmares.”  
Odette thought about it before…  
“Of course.”  
She laid down next to the girl assuming she just wanted her to stay until she fell asleep but Felicie burrowed in against Odette and held onto her torso as if her life depended on it. A small ‘oh’ escaped Odette's lips but she didn't say anything else as Felicie cried silently and finally fell asleep. Odette stroked the girls hair, her own tears forming in her eyes. How was it possible that she had only met this girl today and yet knew that she would do anything for her. She knew it was possibly the closest she would get to a daughter. As a young girl she had always thought she would become a mother but… after the accident and what the doctor had told her… she had never thought it possible. And now… maybe she had that chance.

Merante 

The past couple of weeks had gone well, Felicie had begun to open up more and he couldn't help but notice how much she loved Odette. The connection between them was almost tangible. And then there was Odette, lovely, beautiful Odette. No matter how hard he tried the woman kept appearing in his mind, the way she smiled on the rare occasions she let it slip, the simple way in which she tilted her head when she was curious, and especially the way her eyes lit up when she saw Odile. He watched for these things endlessly, finding them endearing.  
He made his way to her room, it was a weekend so Felicie had the day off and that meant so did she. He knocked on the door and felt his heart beat a bit faster at her gentle come in. He walked in closing the door behind her. Odette looked up from her book obviously surprised that it was him and not Felicie, they hadn't talked for more than 10 minutes in over a week. She pushed herself out of the chair, stumbling into a shaky curtsy.  
“Hello Louis, wh… what are you doing here?”  
Louis raised an amused eyebrow. “I do live here you know.”  
She blushed, the pale color rising in her high cheekbones. “Oh! But of course.... I just… you…”  
He chuckled. “Not to worry I was just teasing, I was wondering if you would like to go on a ride with me today.”  
Odette grabbed her cane stepping closer to him, careful consideration written all over her face. “I would.”  
He felt a smile stretch over his face which he instantly tried to tamp down. “Wonderful, meet me down at the stables… in 30 minutes?”  
Odette nodded her own gentle smile lighting up her eyes before her eyebrows scrunched together. “What about Felicie?”  
“Regine will make sure she is alright.”  
Odettes face paled considerably. “Could we… could she come with us? I think she's lonely.”  
Louis cringed, of course she was, he felt as if he never saw her anymore. “Of course, would you let her know? I will go ask Loquine to get the horses ready.”  
She tilted her head, just so. “I will.”  
…  
Thirty minutes later Odette and Felicie walked into the stables, he couldn't help but find the fact that she had found a pair of pants that actually fit her in the servants quarters extremely endearing. And yet as Odette drew near he could see the scarf she had tied over them so they wouldn't fall off her small waist. Odile did her usual greeting for Odette, whinnying and stomping her hoofs. Felicie ran up to Sienna and instantly hoisted herself up onto the waiting horses back. Louis smiled at her and she returned it in kind.  
“Could we go to the lake?” She asked.  
Louis chuckled. “Of course.”  
Odette then swung herself into the saddle with the grace of a retired dancer, he smirked to himself and pulled himself up as well, clucking at Akel to walk over to wear Odile and Sienna were standing. Felicie instantly got a mischievous look in her eye and grinned at them.  
“Race you!” She exclaimed, right before racing off into the woods.  
Odette sighed, rolling her eyes but kicked Odile into a run after her, Louis soon following suit. He smiled watching as the elegant woman leaned forward so that Odile could run faster. Odette laughed gleefully before slowing Odile down so he could catch up… and of course he was too busy watching the hair that had fallen out of her bun and the pink flush to her cheeks to notice the tree branch right in his path. His forehead smacked into it and he careened off of Akel. A startled yelp escaped his lips and he stared up at the sky trying to get his bearings. Suddenly Odette's face was hovering over his, her dark hair spilled around her face and he blinked.  
“Oh!” She whispered. He stared at her lips, they were pink and slightly parted, god he wanted to kiss her.  
“Are you alright?” She asked, one of her thin fingers came up to brush his forehead. He hissed when he felt the sting.  
She sat up quickly, the sound of fabric tearing caught his attention before a piece of blue fabric was pressed to his forehead. Odette gave him a gentle smile.  
“You bonked your head pretty well Louis.”  
“It's what I get for looking at you.” He muttered.  
Odette frowned. “What was that?”  
He looked away. “Oh nothing.”  
She sighed but didn't press, only folding the fabric, he gave her a small smile.  
“I’m sorry… I… I just don't necessarily want to embarrass myself anymore than I already have.”  
Odette rolled her eyes. “Hmm.”  
She pressed the fabric to the cut for a couple more minutes before taking it off and putting it away after a moment, she leaned back over him and he knew she was checking his pupils to make sure he didn't have a concussion but he still couldn't stop the extra beat his heart made at how close she was. He had never felt this connected to a woman before… not once in his whole life. Without thinking he brought his head up and kissed her.  
She gasped at first before melting into him in a way that surprised him. His fingers wound into her hair and caressed the side of her face. Suddenly she was away from him, leaving his body incredibly cold. He sat up and looked at where she was sitting no more than 5 paces away, her hand pressed to her lips and her eyes watching him incredulously.  
“Wh… what in the world was that for?” She breathed. “Why would you do that!!”  
Louis frowned tilting his head. “I… I thought you were alright with it… you have to know that I am attracted to you.”  
Odette moved away from him when he came closer. “But… but why? I’m nothing! I’m just a governess with a limp that is reliant on you to keep me alive and fed!”  
He shook his head. “That is not at all how I see you. Yes you limp but you still walk with more gratefulness and elegance than have the woman in the royal court. You're smart, kind, and I’ve seen what you did with Felicie. She loves you… more than she loves me.”  
Odette tilted her head at him at that. “That's not true… she just doesn't know how to approach you. And anyways you can't be thinking straight, you were just hit on the head!”  
He chuckled. “I beg to differ with Mademoiselle. I am thinking perfectly clearly and with a good consciousness.”  
She looked away and very tentatively he reached a hand towards her cheek, she flinched but when his palm cupped her cheek attentively she leaned into him and once more Louis wondered when she had last been touched kindly. Her eyes fluttered close and her whole body seemed to droop. He brought his other hand up and ran his fingers along her smooth hair, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lightly.  
“You don't see yourself clearly Odette, you should be lifted onto the highest pedestal, where everyone can see you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman who has ever lived. You are very far from nothing, you are everything.”  
She looked up at him and the smallest of smiles lit her face. “Are we really doing this?” She whispered.  
Louis kissed her cheek. “We are.”

Odette 

Regine pulled her to the side one day, much to her annoyance.  
“I know why you're really here. I wonder what is going to happen when Felicie finds out that Merante asked you to be kind to her, and that in exchange he would get his way with you!” She sneered.  
Odette's mouth dropped open. “What are you talking about?”  
Regine scowled at her. “I saw you and the master kissing last night! Don't you dare try to tell me it isn't true!”  
Odette stiffened, they had been so careful not even getting remotely close to each other unless they were in a private room. Last night… he had walked her back to her room after they had taken a walk through the gardens and had brushed his lips with hers lightly before wishing her goodnight.  
“I…”  
“Is that true?” The broken voice behind her had Odette turning in horror to see Felicie, her face stricken.  
Regine laughed cruelly, sliding out of the room like the snake she was.  
“Absolutely not!” Odette exclaimed.  
Felicie swallowed. “Did you kiss him?”  
Odette looked away. “Yes, but it's not at all like what Regine said! It was much after I met you!”  
Felicie backed away from her. “I need to go.”  
Odette rushed forward, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. “Stay, you shouldn't go out now…”  
Felicie pushed her away. “No! You're not my mom.”  
The words were like a knife twisting within her rib cage and making her heart bleed out. The air was sucked into her lungs at an unnatural pace and she instantly put her walls back up, even when she saw the remorse in Felicies eyes.  
“Ok, go then.” She said, her voice hard, so unlike the warmth that usually krept through when Felicie was around. The girl turned and fled, and Odette? She crumbled onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Part 2 will be out soon!!


	8. The Governess: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part of The Governess

Merante  
Louis frowned, watching as Regine moved around as if she had just done the one thing that gave her more joy than anything. He watched as she peered through a door and then quickly shut it. As soon as she was out of sight Louis peeked his head in.  
“Odette!” He exclaimed, rushing to her side.  
She was on the floor, her head in her hands and her tiny frame shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his chest as she cried. He had no idea what had happened but he had never, not once, seen her show any emotion that wasn't quiet happiness or reserved silence. She curled into him, as if she was trying to be as close to him as possible in case he left. But why would he leave. He tightened his hold on her.  
“What happened?” He whispered.  
Odette took a deep breath. “Felicie… she’s gone.”  
Louis felt his blood run cold. “What!”  
“I… we got into an argument and she ran away… I don't know where she is.”  
Louis stood, raking a hand through his hair. “What did you do.”  
She flinched and Louis instantly felt bad.  
“She found out that you told me to be kind to her and Regine said that in turn you would get your way with me.” Louis cursed but she continued on. “I told her not to go because of the storm… she told me I wasn't her mom.” Her voice broke and Louis frowned, wondering why that seemed to be the biggest reaction out of her, she wasn't her mom. “I… I pushed her away… and she left.”  
Louis felt a hint of anger bloom in his chest. “Why on earth would you do that! You are not her mother! She could be out there hurt, this is no time to be outside.”  
Odette looked away and he watched as tears started streaming down her face again. “I… I know I’m not and I know she could be.”  
“Then what in the world possessed you to do that! Why would you push her away she's just a child she doesn't know what she's talking about!”  
He turned around, preparing to leave, the anger now an inferno in his chest.  
“I can't have children.”  
The soft confession had him turning around in time to see Odette furiously wipe her tears away and push herself to her feet, her arms wrapping around her waist as if she was trying to hug herself.  
“Excuse me?”  
She looked up, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. “The doctors told me that I have a slim chance of ever having children. That my body…”  
She turned away again and he could see from here how hard her nails were digging into her waist. He stood there watching her, completely dumbstruck. So she was barren. That was why she had watched Felicie like that the first day. That was why the mother comment must have hurt so much, Felicie was her only chance at anything close to that. He didn't know what to say. He looked around the room, searching for Odette's face and was surprised to find that she was nowhere to be seen. He cursed, running outside just in time to see her riding Odile off into the woods.  
“Loquine! Get Akel!” He yelled.

Odette

Odette pushed Odile as fast as the horse could go through the dark forest. This was all her fault if she had just hidden her feelings away, she was always hurting someone. And Louis… why oh why had she ever told him that. She had been so incredibly careful, making sure that no one had ever known. And she had told him with no thought to his reaction. And the way he had looked at her. Surprise, anger, and something akin to pity. She hated, absolutely hated that look of pity. She had lost her head in favor of her heart, and of course, just like every other person who had left her, her heart had gotten broken.  
She kicked Odile, wishing that these trees weren't quite so thick, overhead a crack of lightning made her thoughts race. Where would Felicie have gone if she was upset. The lake, her mind whispered, of course! She moved the reins and clucked for Odile to turn to the right. SHe winced as rain started to pour down from the dark clouds, instantly soaking her. Odile suddenly stopped, whinnying and stomping her hoofs. Odette frowned, looking around for what had stopped the mare. She gasped when she saw a flash of fiery red.  
“Felicie!”  
Odette slid off Odile and limped as fast as she could over to the shivering girl. She dropped to her knees and touched her cheek.  
“Felicie?”  
The girl's eyes cracked open and instantly closed. “It hurts.” She whimpered.  
“What hurts?” Odette asked desperately.  
“Head.”  
Odette lifted her hands gently probing around the back of her head until she felt… was that blood? She brought her fingers away and grimaced when she saw the bright red liquid on her skin. She tore a part of her skirt off, just like she had when Louis had hit his head on that branch. SHe pressed it against the back of the girl's head and pulled her close.  
“What happened?” She whispered.  
“Sienna… she got scared, threw me and ran away, I hit my head on the tree when I fell… when I fell off.”  
Odette felt guilt roil in her stomach. This was all her fault. If only she had seen the childish words as what they really were. Felicie had just been hurt, she hadnt meant anything by it. A sudden boom of thunder had Felicie yelping and surging forward into Odette's arms. The woman leaned back against the tree and tightened her hold on the shaking girl. Felicie sniffled and borrowed against Odette's collarbones.  
“I’m so so sorry Felicie.” She whispered. “You have no idea how very very sorry I am.”  
Felicie leaned against her and Odette looked down at her just as a couple tears leaked out of the girls eyes. Odette pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The rain began to pour down harder, and Odette wished with all of her heart that she was strong enough to get Felicie onto Odile's back… but she wasn't, so she did her best to shield her body from the onslaught of water.  
Suddenly shouts rang through the woods, one sharp and slightly irritated, and the other… near hysterical.  
“Felicie! Felicie! Odette!” Than the sounds of pounding hooves and a quieter. “Please, oh god, please let them be alright.”  
Odette raised a hand against the rain and shouted as loud as she could. “Louis! We’re over her!”  
Akel stormed into the clearing and Louis slid off Akel running to them. His hair was matted down to his head and his eyes betrayed just how terrified he was. He reached for her cheek cupping it and looking at her face.  
“Are you both alright?” He asked.  
Odette shook her head. “I’m fine but…” She gently pushed Felicie away from her shoulder and showed Louis the back of her head. “You need to get a doctor, it could get infected or she could have a concussion.”  
Louis cursed, running a hand through his hair, his face turning pale when she saw the red stain on Odette's shoulder.  
She shook her head. “Hers… get Loquine to fetch the doctor.”  
Louis nodded shouting the instructions to his foreman who was in the back. Odette passed the barely conscious girl to Louis. He held her with so much tenderness and then stood. He reached down and helped Odette up.  
“Felicie will ride with me, will you be alright on Odile?”  
She couldn't look him in the eye. “Yes.”  
She swung her leg over Odile and they began to ride home. Loquine was already there with the doctor and he immediately took Felicie leaving Louis stone faced in the rain. Odette felt the same gnawing sensation in her gut. He looked at her briefly.  
“Come… we need to get out of this rain before you catch a cold.” He whispered.  
He placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her inside. She tried to enjoy his touch, it was probably the last time she would feel it. He pulled her into the living room, telling the doctor to let him know when they were allowed to see Felicie. Odette just continued to stare at the wall.

Merante

She looked terrible. He hated to say it, but she did. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes tired and heartbroken. Her hair was stuck to her head and her clothes were plastered to her skin. Louis frowned when she saw she was trembling. He kept his hand on her back, not entirely sure if she was alright with it. She seemed so stiff.  
“Regine!” He called, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. She appeared with a simpering smile on her face. He scowled at her.  
“Please get some blankets and towels for Mademoiselle Odette and I.”  
Regine looked over Odette. “She looks fine.”  
Louis growled at her. “She most certainly does not, now go!”  
The incriminating woman curtsied and left Louis to make a mental note to sack her when he got a chance. He looked over at Odette who was practically a part of the wall with how close she was pressed against it.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked gently.  
She flinched at his voice. “I’m fine.”  
“Really because you don't look fine.”  
Regine came in and deposited the towels and blankets by the door glowering but then leaving, not saying a word. Louis went over and picked up two of the towels, walking over to Odette he wrapped the towel around her shivering shoulders, trying not to feel hurt when she recoiled from his touch. He sighed.  
“Odette if you won't let me touch you then at least get dry, it won't be good if you get hypothermia.”  
She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. He took the other towel and rubbed it through his hair , taking off his soaking jacket so that his vest and white shirt, which were still fairly dry, were the only things left. He glanced over at Odette to see if she had dried off and found her looking at him. Her eyes contemplative. When she saw him watching her watching him she quickly looked away.  
“This is my fault. I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
Louis shook his head walking up to her. “No. No it is not. Did you mean to send her out into the woods?”  
“No.” She breathed.  
Louis nodded. “Well there you have it. It was not your fault at all, you know she is headstrong.”  
Odette twisted her hands. “But… but I shouldn't have reacted like that, she… you're right she isnt my daughter. I know better than getting attached to people.”  
Louis felt his heart clench and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Odette…” She tried to push herself farther into the wall but Louis pulled her closer, cradling her defeated shoulders and tilting her head up. Please look at me, please.  
And yet her eyes kept darting around. “Odette you had every right to react like that. I don't even know half of your past and yet I know that if I had had the life you have had, I would have reacted so much worse. But you don't need to hide from her, and you don't need to hide from me. I have no doubts that Felicie loves you, know matter what you say or do.”  
Finally, finally she looked up at him. Her eyes swimming with tears. A haunting purple filling the stormy blue. He leaned forward, knowing with all his heart that what he was about to say was completely true no matter how long they had been together. His lips hovered over her cheekbone right where a tear had fallen.  
“And no matter what, my darling, I love you.”  
He brushed his lips over her cheek and the softest ‘oh’ reached his ears. He caressed her cheek feeling a small smile stretch over his lips when she leaned into it.  
The door opened.  
Odettes eyes filled with terror and she pushed him away, but it was just the doctor and she quickly relaxed.  
“You may go in and see her if you would like now. She is completely fine, just a gash in her head that should heal in a few days and a bit of a cold, but that's it.”  
Louis nodded,”THank you so much Monsieur.”  
He took Odette's cane and handed it to her. SHe seemed to have lost her ability to look at him again. Nevertheless he placed a hand on the small of her back and they began to walk towards Felicies door. Upon entering Felicie gave them a small smile and Odette rushed forward, leaning precariously to the side with her wooden stick. She knelt next to her bed and gently tucked a piece of Felicies hair behind her hair.  
“Hi.” She murmured.  
Felicie smiled. “Hi.”  
Louis walked over, again trying not to feel jealous at the obvious bond between them. Then…  
“Hi dad.”  
Louis' head snapped up, looking at Felicies hopeful eyes. He went over to Odette, placing a hand on her shoulder and reaching over to ruffled the girl's hair.  
“Hello Felicie, how do you feel?”  
Her smile brightened at his acceptance. “I’m fine, a bit of a headache but that's really it.” She turned to Odette. “Thank you for coming after me… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't”  
Odette intertwined her hands with the girls. “I will always find you, sweetheart.”  
Felicie gaped at Odette and the woman flinched. “I… I’m sorry… I just…”  
Felicie sat up and pulled Odette into a hug. The woman gasped, pulling Felicie farther into her embrace.” I would really really like it if you called me that.”  
Odette pulled away giving Felicie a smile. “Is I… ok”  
She knelt back beside him and much to his surprise, rested her head on his shoulder. Felicie yawned and Louis stood up,wrapping an arm around Odette's waist to help her up. She didn't move her head from his shoulder.  
“We’ll let you sleep. Let us know if you need anything.”  
Felicie nodded, burrowing into her pillows. They left the room and Louis turned to Odette.  
“Why do you not care.” She murmured to him.  
He frowned. “Care about what?”  
“That… that I can't have children. You're a duke you need someone to carry on your bloodline… y-your already taking a risk being with me. I’m not in your social standing, I…”  
“Odette stop. Just stop. I don't care because I already have everything I need. A beautiful, intelligent daughter, wealth that I don't know what to do with, and you.” Louis tilted her head up taking in the exquisite blue of her eyes. He held her hand stroking the delicate bones that lay beneath her skin. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Graceful.” He kissed her eyelid. “Brilliant.” He kissed her cheek. “Wonderful you.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “You mean everything to me darling. Absolutely everything. There is absolutely nothing that would tear me away from you. Only you. If you asked me mon Cygne I would leave. Like I said before, I love you.”  
She looked up at him. “I… I love you too.”  
He kissed her. Holding her head to his and entangling his hands in her hair. SHe tilted her head and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and pulled away her eyes instantly becoming fearful again… and this time he knew why. Through her soaked blouse he could feel raised lines of… something.She had said she had been in an accident but he hadn't known it was this severe. If what he had just felt was what he thought they were than she had endured much more than he could have ever imagined.  
“Odette… what happened to you?” He asked gently.  
She swallowed hard. “Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure that you really want to be with me and won't just leave when I show you?”  
He sighed, it was going to take some convincing for her to believe that he would not go anywhere.  
“Odette I swear I am not leaving you, no matter what.”  
SHe took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly, ever so slowly lifted the edge of her blouse. He gasped.... they… they were scars. Long red achingly haunting scars. Some were raised and others sunk into her skin at odd angles. Without realizing what he was doing his fingers reached out and touched the skin. Odette inhaled sharply, instantly flinching away from the touch. He persisted, curling his fingers around her waist to draw her closer.  
“Is this alright?” He murmured as he stroked her skin with his thumb.  
She shuddered, burying her face into the crook of his neck.  
“I… I’ve never had anyone seen these, nor touch them… I barely look at them myself.” She whispered.  
Louis let his fingers travel around her back, the feeling was odd, unnaturally smooth considering how jagged they looked on her skin. He brought his hands around to the front of her torso, skimming along the edge of her skirt. He traced the longest one, kissing the side of her head.  
“Will you tell me what they are from?”  
She leaned into him. “I… I was in a fire.” He could hear her swallowing over and over again. “For one of my performances… a gas light was knocked over on the stage… I-I didn't notice the fire until it was too late. A prop fell on top of me shattering my ankle into what the doctors told me was the equivalent to little rocks.”  
He continued to caress her skin, listening to the heart breaking story she was laying out in front of him. “That's why I limp… that's why these,” She gestured towards her waist. “,are so severe. I couldn't get out.”  
Louis made a little sound at the back of his throat, sympathy making his heart twist painfully.  
“Oh darling.” He murmured. “I am so sorry.”  
She took a deep breath, moving her face away from his neck and dropping the shirt so her scars were hidden. “Everyone always is.” She said.  
Louis shook his head. “Maybe but I mean it Odette, I really really do.”  
She gave him a weak smile. “And I believe that.”  
He pulled her into a hug, sighing in relief as she rested her head on his chest. “I… I’m glad you told me.” He said.  
She nodded. “I know.”

Odette

“Mademoiselle are you ready?” Regine opened the door scowling.  
Odette nodded, choosing not to turn and look at her. Louis said he would fire her after this ball and Odette knew she and Felicie were waiting on the edge of their seats for that moment. Finally she looked back at Regine, only to find out that the woman's scowl had deepened when she saw her. And yet Odette didn't feel any remorse for it. SHe felt absolutely beautiful. The dress was a gorgeous grey blue that complimented her eyes and skin tone, with delicate silver details on it. Her hair was pulled up into an intricately braided bun on the top of her head, with some of the strands falling around to frame her face.  
Louis had told her that he was going to have this ball so that he could let other people in his… social class, let her became known as his petit amie. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Felicie said she would be a natural… but she knew better. The higher class would never accept her.  
“Odette?” The rich voice had her turning away from the mirror to see Louis behind Regine. The woman stepped aside and Louis looked over at her. And instantly… his jaw dropped. His eyes raked over her body and Odette looked down, blushing. Then there was a hand underneath her chin and her face was brought up to meet Louis.  
“You look absolutely stunning.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.  
She smiled up at him, thanking in his well dressed form as well. “And you look incredibly handsome.”  
He looked at his pocket watch. “Well we should probably get going.”  
Odette swallowed hard. “Alright.”  
He caressed her cheekbone. “You will do amazing my darling.”  
She leaned into the gesture. “We will see.”  
He shook his head in exasperation and left her out the door… without her cane. Yet another thing she was nervous about, she would be relying on him all evening so that she would not need to make her limp any more prominent. They walked down the hall together, Felicie joining them and giving them a radiant smile. Her dress was a fiery red that fell right above her ankles, with her hair pulled into a high bun on the top of her head.  
“Hi Dad! Hi Odette!”  
She gave them both a hug and then began an onslaught of questions.  
“Are you excited Odette? I’ve never been to one of these but my friends Nora and Dora will be there so it can't be that bad! Do you think that there will be dancing? I can't wait!”  
They had reached the doors at this point and Odette gave Felicie a gentle smile. “You will have fun I’m sure.”  
Louis held out his elbow to her. “Shall we?”  
She nodded, taking a deep breath as the doors were pushed open and… the whole room went silent. Once again Odette had the inclination to look down but she would not be seen with weakness. Holding her head up high as they walked forward. Louis helped her down the stairs, evident pride showing on his face. When they reached the bottom Felicie winked at her and went over to two young, brown haired girls in the corner who instantly began talking. As soon as the music started again, Odette and Louis found themselves surrounded by many nobles and noblewomen. The former looking at her with curiosity and the latter staring at her with so much disdain that she flinched. Louis placed a hand on the small of her back as an older woman with an extremely small waist walked over to them, the rest clearing a path for her.  
Louis bowed and Odette followed suit curtsying low to the woman. “Good evening Madame Clairice.”  
The woman nodded back at him. “Good Evening Merante, who is your friend?”  
Louis smiled at Odette. “Madame Clairice this is Mademoiselle Odette, my petite amie.”  
Madam Clairice raised a surprised eyebrow looking Odette over with critical eyes. “She is rather… small.”  
Odette felt Louis stiffen beside her and she felt a similar feeling of dread fill her stomach. “I wasn't aware that that was a crime in this day and age. '' Louis said stiffly.  
Madam Clairice waved a hand. “But of course it isn't but if you want proper heirs, not that orphan you picked off the streets, then I might suggest finding a woman with more…”  
“Watch yourself Madam.” Louis growled, but the damage had already been done. Odette smiled tightly at the woman, trying not to let those words float around in her mind. SHe knew she lacked the usual curves of a woman her age… but she had always been like this. Especially with the extra added physical pressure of being a ballerina she was definitely tinier than what the ideal shape for a woman was. Louis pulled her away to a corner, running a hand through his hair.  
“I’m sorry Odette… she doesn't have much of a filter and is behind on the times.”  
She winced. “Mhhh… you know she is not wrong though… There are many more women in this room who are more desirable than me.”  
He shook his head. “No no they are not. Take a look at them, what do you see?”  
Odette scoffed. “Perfection.”  
Again he shook his head. “Yes. They are like mannequins, perfectly designed to be what everyone wants them to be. They are utter shells with no depth or personality.” He turned to her. “But you, my darling, are so much more. You have both of those qualities with the added advantage of being beautiful, you really should look into the mirror more often.”  
She smiled at him ruefully. “Alright Lou.”  
He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Suddenly a booming voice rang next to them.  
“Well I’ll be damned! Odette is that you?”  
SHe turned and was surprised to see Auguste Emmanuel standing behind her with….  
“Rosita?” SHe asked.  
The pleasant young woman had only been 13 when Odette had left and 5 years later was now an enchanting 18 year old with ebony hair, entrancing brown eyes and a graceful demeanor. She smiled at Odete, hugging her gently.  
“Hello Odette, I trust you are well.”  
“I am.” She replied.  
Auguste clapped Louis on the shoulder. “If I had known you were into dancers I could have set you up with Mademoiselle Odette years ago!”  
Louis grimaced. “Right… I am fine with having met her now.”  
The man laughed joyfully. “But of course you are, who can not fall in love with those eyes?”  
Odette blushed the shade turning darker when Louis smiled at her. “Certainly no mortal being.”  
Rosita giggled, going back to Auguste's side. “Aren't you two cute! Louis how long have you known Odette here?”  
He looked at her. “About 6 months I’d like to say.”  
Odette nodded in agreement as Auguste hummed. “Ahh how lovely, I never would have thought you two would get along though! I always thought you would like a submissive woman… Odette is rather headstrong.``  
Odette smirked. “You never change Auguste.”  
He smiled back at her. “Ahh very few of us do, my dear.”  
Rosita placed a hand on Auguste's arm. “Lets dance, after all that's the only thing these balls are any good for.”  
She winked at Odette and led Auguste away. Louis looked at her, clearly wanting to ask her something but too afraid to do it. She raised an eyebrow. “What Lou?”  
He gave her a crooked grin. “Would you like to dance with me?”  
She gaped at him. “You know I can't!”  
He frowned. “Well then we can sway, it's a slow song anyways.”  
She chewed on her lip before Louis just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, placing one hand in hers and keeping the other tight around her waist. She didn't have any time to react before he was quite literally swaying back and forth with her in his arms. She sighed, defeated and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
“See?” He murmured. “Swaying.”  
Odette huffed a laugh. “You are insufferable.”  
“Mhh, maybe but you love it.”  
“I truly do.”  
3 months later  
Merante  
He led her to a bench right by Odiles pasture, something he had installed when he noticed how quickly her ankle began to hurt when she was standing in one place for too long. He let her down and sat next to her, feeling slight pride as she rested her head on his shoulder with complete ease. He watched as the sun slowly set in the west, vibrant colors illuminating the sky. He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“Are you happy?” He asked quietly.  
“Yes.” SHe murmured.  
He looked down at her, feeling immense affection when he saw her long straight eyelashes fanning over her skin as she closed her eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. “I am, I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I mean how couldn't I be? I have Odile, food every day, a roof over my head, Felicie, and you. It doesn't get much better than that.”  
He nodded, hearing the conviction in her voice. Wich is why he knew this was the right choice. He went down on one knee. “Wonderful.” SHe looked down at him in shock as he produced a shining ring from his pocket. “Which is why I would like to ask you to marry me Odette.”  
She gaped at him. “Are… is… are you serious?” SHe whispered hoarsely.  
He nodded. “I promise I am. I want you to be Felicies real mother, I want you to be my wife. We both need you. You know that and, darling, I love you so much hurts. So please, put me out of my misery.”  
She threw her arm around him. “God yes. Yes Lou I will marry you.”  
He laughed deliriously and kissed every single inch of her face. “Now are you serious?”  
She looked him dead in the eye. “I have never been more serious in my life. I… I would love to be your wife and Felicies mom.”  
He kissed her soundly. “I love you Odette.”  
“And I love you too.” She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!
> 
> https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32857699136.html
> 
> \- Odettes dress


	9. The Governess: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette and Louis have a baby!!  
> Birth Scene from -a sharp gasp- two weeks later. If you don’t like this please skip!  
> Part 3 of The Governess! Hope you enjoy!

Odette  
3 years later

She didn't know what was happening. Everyone had told her it was impossible. She had believed them, letting what she thought was the truth break her heart over and over again. There was no way…  
“Odette? Are you ok?” Felicies voice broke her out of her daze and Odette turned around a thin smile on her face.  
“Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?”  
Felicie frowned but didnt push it. “Ok. Umm… could you tell Dad that I’m going to Nora and Doras for the night? He knows but he wasn't sure what time I was leaving.”  
Odette nodded. “Yes I will tell him, have fun with them. And be careful on Sienna.”  
Felicie gave her a wry smile. “I promise I will.” She gave Odette a hug. “Love you, see you tomorrow.”  
Odette kissed her forehead. “Love you too.”  
With that Felicie ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Odette chuckled before the reality of her situation came crashing back to her. She sank onto the sette burying her head in her hands. How did this happen?  
Again the door opened and Louis walked over to her, sitting next to her.  
“Hello darling, did Felicie already leave?”  
She nodded, not sure she could meet his eyes without giving anything away. “Yes.”  
She could practically hear his frown on the next words. “What happened?”  
Odette swallowed hard, she knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later, she couldn't hide it forever. “I went to the doctor today.”  
Louis looked at her. “Did you? Did you find out what was making you sick?”  
“Lou? How would you feel about more children?” The question broke from her lips unbidden.  
He sighed. “Odette I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I really don't care if I can have more children or not. We talked about this before we got married.”  
Odette finally met his eyes and she saw his frown deepen. “Why? Did someone say something again about how we haven't had children yet?”  
She shook her head. “No… I… I was just curious.”  
“Why?”  
Odette looked down again, twisting her hands together in her lap. Louis tilted her head up.  
“Odette are you alright? WHat did the doctor say?” He asked, the worst clearly running through his mind.  
“He… he told me…” She met his eyes. “I’m pregnant Lou.”  
His hands fell from her face and his eyes dropped to her still flat middle. He stared at it, the question written all over his face.  
“H-how?” He whispered, bringing his eyes back up to her face. “How?”  
Odette shrugged. “I have no idea. All of my doctors have told me that I can't have children. And then…”  
Louis' face didn't betray any emotion and Odette's heart slowly sank. “I… do you not want it? I… I can get rid of it… I know we weren't planning to have a child. Especially since I thought I couldn't even get pregnant. I’m sure there are ways…”  
He pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her nervous rambling. Truth to be told even if he didn't want the baby she wouldn't do away with it. This could be her only chance to ever have her own children. And the idea of a small human, composed of both her and Louis, it brought her endless joy.  
“Odette why, why would I ever want you to get rid of it.” He murmured, letting his other hand travel up and rest on her stomach. “This is our miracle.”  
Utter relief flowed through her and Odette felt the beginnings of a smile take a hold of her lips. “Really?”  
He looked up at her. “Really.”  
She threw her arms around him as he whispered I love you over and over again into her hair. The hand that had been resting on her stomach went to her head, holding her tightly.  
“How long?” He asked.  
“About 7 weeks.” Odette said, tears coming to her eyes.  
Louis pulled back slightly cupping her cheek and swiping his thumb to catch any tears. “Oh darling, were going to have a baby.”  
She smiled. “Yes. Yes we are.”

The Next Morning 

The nausea she could have done without,no matter how excited she was. At least before she went to the doctor, Odette thought he could give her something to stop the sickness but now she knew she had at least another 4 weeks of this. SHe rushed to the bathroom, vomiting fiercely into the toilet. She heard Louis come in after her, holding back her hair. When she was finished, she leaned back against his chest, exhausted. Lou handed her a cup of water.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, stroking her hair.  
She took a sip of the water, relieved when the foul tasting bile left her mouth.  
“Yes, just tired.”  
Louis kissed her cheek. “Let's go back to bed then.”  
Usually she would argue with him but instead she just nodded, she hadn't known how tired pregnancy would make her. Lou picked her up, carrying her back to bed where he laid her down gently.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
Odette hummed. “Why? I mean it wasn't technically your fault. You had no idea that this was even possible”  
“Yes I am aware, but I hate seeing you sick.”  
She turned around resting her head on his chest. He rubbed his hand over her stomach in soothing circles, kissing her forehead.  
“When should we tell Felicie?”  
Odette winced. “If it's alright I would like to wait until after the 3rd month… I don't want her to get excited and then…”  
Lou’s hand curled on her stomach. “It's going to be fine Odette, just because all the doctors said there was a higher risk does not mean anything is going to go wrong.”  
She nodded, not convinced, but she knew he needed the confirmation as much as she did. He pulled her closer. “Let's go back to sleep, Alright?”  
“Alright.”

Merante

“What's wrong with Odette?”  
Louis flinched looking back at Felicie. “Nothing, why do you ask?”  
Felicie glared at him. “She barely eats and when she does she throws it back up, she's always tired, and you've been as protective as a mother hen.”  
Louis coughed giving Felicie a wry smile. “She’s just fine. Only a little cold.”  
She frowned. “Right a cold. You will tell me if something is wrong right?”  
Louis nodded. “Yes I will. But I promise you, she's alright.”  
“Fine. Victor is having a ball tonight and all my friends are going. Can I…”  
“Absolutely not! That boy should not be allowed…”  
“Lou let her go. She’s old enough to make smart decisions.” Odette limped over to them a small smile on her face. Louis scowled at her.  
“Odette…”  
She held up a hand. “Don’t Odette me, Felicie do you think anything will happen at this ball?”  
Felicie smirked at him much to Louis' annoyance. “No. Victor has been very kind to be me.”  
“Well then?” They gave him a pleading smile and Louis pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Fine, but you need to be home by 11:00, and take Loquine with you.”  
Felicie laughed giving Odette a rambunctious hug which she quickly reciprocated. Louis winced.  
“Be careful.”  
Felicie rolled her eyes, but quickly ran away, calling for Loquine. Louis shook his head.  
“You two are going to be the death of me someday.”  
“Lou…”  
“And I mean that literally, I…”  
He looked over just in time to see Odette's face fill with pain and her balance waver. She clutched at her stomach.  
“Lou… somethings wrong.”  
He rushed forward grasping her arms as she moaned in pain. “Lou…”  
Fear grasped at his heart as he saw red travel along her skirt line. He pulled her close to him.  
“Odette? Odette!”  
Her eyes closed.“Lou… help.”  
He cursed, picking her up and carrying her to the nearest bedroom. She gasped.  
“Lou it hurts.” She whimpered.  
He held her hand. “It’s alright darling, it's alright.  
“Alison!!” He called. The woman who had replaced Regine ran into the room. She gasped at what she saw.  
“Monsieur go get hot water and some towels.”  
LOuis instantly ran to get the supplies returning as quick as he could, heartbroken when he saw Odette curled in on herself, tears streaming down her face.He rushed towards her, wiping at her tears.  
“Oh darling.”  
“Make it stop.” She moaned.  
Louis grimaced, trying to breathe calmly. “ I wish I could.”  
“I’m so sorry Louis.”  
He kissed her forehead and felt his heart break. “No no. Odette you did nothing wrong.”  
He slid down next to her, pushing her hair out of her face as she continued to cry. He had never seen her this broken before, She was always so strong and the few times he had seen her this upset, she had barely let him comfort her. Now she was leaning back against him, holding her stomach desperately. He moved his mouth to her hair, kissing and whispering small words of comfort there. A sigh of relief echoed from Alison and Louis snapped his head over to the young woman. “Is she going to be alright?”  
Alison nodded. “She’ll be fine and so will the baby.”  
Odette looked up. “W-what?”  
Alsion gave her a small smile. “It's going to be fine Madam, I’m not exactly sure what happened but the babys ok. I do suggest bed rest for a week, just as a precaution.”  
“Oh thank god.” Louis whispered  
Alison smiled kindly wiping her hands on the towels.  
Odette held his hand tightly. “So he’s ok?”  
Alison nodded. “Yes, I will double check with the doctor but you should be ok now. Monsieur you may want to get her new clothes and let her sleep.”  
Louis nodded. “Of course.”  
Alison gave them a smile. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
Louis picked Odette back up, holding her close.  
“Let's get you to bed.”  
She rested her head on his shoulder. “Ok.”  
He got back to the room, helping Odette out of her bloody skirt and blouse, and into a comfortable nightdress. He ran a hand over her stomach that was still flat and wondered when she would begin to show. He helped her into bed, apologizing profusely when he accidentally pressed against her chest and she hissed.  
She waved him away. “Not your fault, just sensitive.”  
He nodded, crawling into bed beside her. “Are you sure you're ok?”  
She sighed. “ I am now.”  
“You're not moving for the next week.”  
He could feel her frustration rolling off her in waves but eventually she complied. “Alright.

Odette

The next few days were terrible for her. For one Louis hovered over her at every waking moment and morning sickness was relentless. The next week was just as bad, at least she was allowed out of bed but she was always tired, her morning sickness only got worse, and Louis was annoying her enough to consider tying him to a chair. Oh and of course her breasts always hurt now. Her last week in the trimester had made her feel a bit better, her morning sickness lessened and she stopped feeling nauseous all the time. They needed to tell Felicie as well, before Odette really started to show.  
Another thing that made her happy to have reached this point, she could finally see a bump. A small reward for the weeks of nausea and fatigue she had felt. Which reminded her, she couldn't wait to show Louis, and then of course she was nervous because of how the scars were situated right over her lower abdomen, she had no doubt that they would get worse as her belly grew.  
“Odette?”  
She turned around, smiling at Louis' face. “Is that…?”  
She beckoned him over. “I’m showing.”  
He grinned, dropping to his knees in front of her and holding her small bump. “Hello mon petite, I’m your father. Very kind of you to make an appearance. You gave your mother and I quite the scare when you decided to cause trouble a couple weeks back.”  
She giggled as he kissed her stomach, not even noticing the scarring underneath his lips. His beard tickled her skin and she swatted him. He looked up at her, eyes shining and stood, kissing her cheek.  
“You're amazing.”  
She smiled shyly. “Thank you.”  
He rested a hand on her stomach frowning slightly. “Isn't this a little big?”  
Odette scowled at him, all traces of glee disappearing. “Really Louis? Are you really making comments on my weight?”  
He looked up panic in his eyes. “What? No! I was just wondering whether you knew if we were maybe having twins.”  
This stopped Odette cold. “Twins?”  
He shrugged. “It's possible. My mother was a twin.”  
She punched him. “She was! You couldn't have told me that earlier?!”  
He frowned. “I… I didn't think it mattered.”  
Odette scowled. “You didn't think it mattered! It most certainly does matter! I’m in enough pain as it is with this stupid weight gain, my ankle always hurts and these scars burn, and my back has started to ache, wich I’m sure will get even worse.” She buried her head in her hands and cursed. Louis hugged her gently.  
“I’m sorry darling, you should have told me you were in pain. I could have helped, but I could always be wrong about the twins' thing.”  
Odette shook her head. “No I’m sorry, stupid hormones.”  
He chuckled. “You're quite alright. Would you like to tell Felicie?”  
She nodded. “That sounds good.”  
They walked out after Odette had tucked her blouse back into her skirt. Felicie was leaning against a wall, her face obviously curious.  
“Alright so are you finally going to tell me what's going on?”  
Odette nodded as Louis placed a hand on the small of her back. “Felicie, how do you feel about siblings.”  
The girl was much brighter than her father, instantly ctahcing onto the hint.  
“REALLY!! Odette is having a baby?!”  
She nodded, smiling brightly and Felicie grinned. “Finally, I did not want to be an only sibling! Plus now I can tell all those stuck up girls at school that you aren't barren!”  
Odettes smile fell and Louis wrapped his arm around her waist. “Right. Well I’m glad you're happy Felicie.”  
She laughed. “I’m ecstatic!”  
Running forward Felicie embraced them both, laughing.  
“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”  
Odette shook her head. “No we don't know, all though Lou has just told me that twins run in his family.”  
Felicie smirked. “Oh I bet that went over well with you.”  
Louis cleared his throat. “The doctor will be coming in two weeks so we will be able to ask him then.”  
Odette nodded. “Hopefully your father is wrong.”  
Felicie’s eyes grew sly and she patted Lou on the back. “Yeah but let's be real. WHen is he ever wrong?”

Two Weeks Later

“Twins! You are joking right?”  
Odette glared at the doctor, whose face was passive. “Now madam don't be negative, it could impact the babies growth. Happy thoughts at all times.”  
Odette gaped at him. “Happy thoughts be damned!”  
Louis placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. “Odette. It’s alright.”  
She scowled at him. “No! You do not get to tell me that it's alright! You’re not the one growing a… oh wait TWO human’s in their body.”  
He flinched. “You’re right.” He turned to the doctor who was frowning at Odette. “How are they?”  
“They are perfectly healthy as far as I can tell.”  
“And Odette?”  
Again the doctor frowned at her. “She is fine. It would do her well to keep all negative thoughts away, as well as start wearing corsets.”  
Odette could feel her face paleing and Louis quickly placed a hand over hers. “She will not be wearing corsets.”  
The doctor scowled. “You are a duke, it would do well to have your wife look the part as well, such a bump is not seen as a sign of beauty.”  
Louis scowled right back. “Goodbye doctor, we will see you in a month or so.”  
Noting how annoyed Louis was starting to get, he started to pack up. “She is rather slim hipped, I will tell you this now, that it will not be an easy birth for her.”  
WIth that he left, leaving Odette to look at her 5 month bump. These little beings were a miracle and she didn't care how hard it was going to be. She was determined.  
“I don't think he likes me.” She whispered.  
Louis shook his head, sitting down next to her and pushing a piece of hair out of her face. “He doesn't like anyone, but he is one of the best doctors this side of France and we are not taking any chances. How are you feeling?”  
Odette shrugged, giving him a wry smile. “Like I’m pregnant with twins.”  
This brought a smile back to his face. “I was right.”  
“Oh don't act so smug.”  
He kissed her gently. “I can't help it. Felicie was correct, I really am always right.”  
Odette sat up tentatively. “Uh huh. WHat are we going to name them?”  
Louis frowned before growing mischievous. “Well I believe that I am meant to have all girls, and because I am always right…”  
Odette glared at him, cutting him off. “Well I think their boys.”  
He cocked a brow. “We’ll see.”  
Odette took his hand that he offered and slipped off the bed, wincing when her ankle seared with pain and she had to lean against Louis so as not to lose her balance. All drops of mirth faded from his eyes.  
“Are you alright?”  
She bit her lip. “Yes, just my ankle.”  
Louis sighed, kissing her forehead. “We’ll get some ice for that.”  
Odette nodded, her pain forgotten as one of the twins fluttered within her. She placed a hand over her stomach, tapping the spot where she had felt the tickling sensation. Louis slid a hand over hers on her belly.  
“I cant wait till they start to kick.” He murmured.  
Odette laughed. “Oh I bet you can't, you don't have to feel that.”  
Louis smirked, leaning down and kissing her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as tight as he could, considering the slight bulge from her middle. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair, which he had started to just let be curly, instead of slicking it down. She would be lying if she didn't say that she loved it. He kissed her one more time before pulling away, cupping her cheek and stroking the skin.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered.  
Odette leaned into his palm. “I love you too.” 

Merante

“Lou! Lou! Come here!”  
Odette's panicked cry drew his heart into a frenzied race. Was something wrong again? He rushed into the drawing room where he knew she had been watching Odile from the balcony.  
“What's wrong?”  
SHe laughed at him. “Wrong? No! No, Lou! They're kicking!”  
He felt all of his fears melt away and he ran over to her. SHe grinned, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. His smile widened tenfold as he felt a little thump against his palm. He covered the other half of her belly and was ecstatic to feel another small bump.  
“Oh darling…” He said in awe.  
“I know.” She whispered. “We really need to give them names.”  
Louis nodded. “I know…. There are two of them, do you want to each name one?  
Odette’s face turned thoughtful. “That could work, how would we know wich one to name though?”  
Louis frowned. “Ahh… I’m not sure.”  
Odette gave him a wry smile. “Well no matter what it will be expected that you name the first born so I guess you get that privilege… I’ll name the second one.”  
He could see that the fact bothered her and he sighed, knowing she was right but not liking it entirely.  
“How about if one of us chooses a name that other doesn't like, we choose a different name.”  
Odette nodded. “I like that.”  
“Well then it's settled.”  
One of the babys kicked against his palm which was still resting on her stomach and Odette laughed. “Baby agrees.”  
Louis kissed her stomach. “Of course SHE does.”

In a couple of weeks

Odette

“Do they really have to come over?” Felicies whiney voice broke through Louis revear.  
Odette smirked. “I have to agree with Felicie, Madam Clarice is not my favorite person in the world.”  
Louis sighed, placing a hand on Odette back. “I know… she’s not my favorite either but her husband is one of my main buyers for the horses and I have a colt he would like to look at. Felicie, I know her daughter is coming if you would like to show her around I won't object.”  
Felic Rolled her eyes. “Fine.”  
Odette and her shared a look and Louis pinched his nose. “I am truly sorry mes filles, I know this is not what you want.”  
Odette placed a placating hand on his chest. “Lou, it's fine. We can deal with it, but thank you for caring though, love.”  
Before he could respond a knock at the door sounded and Loqcuine went to answer it. Clairice, her husband, and their daughter walked in through the door. Felicie instantly beckoned for the bewildered girl to follow her, kissing Odette on the cheek and whispering good luck, before running off. Claricie’s eyes widened when she saw Odette's stomach.  
“Well I’ll be!” She gasped. “How long?”  
Odette winced, immediately uncomfortable at the way the woman was staring at her. “Ahh about 7 months.”  
“Hmm.”  
Louis cleared his throat, handing Odette her cane and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
“Colin, should we go see that colt now?”  
The man nodded in his usual silent reverie. His wife usually did all the talking for him. Clarice frowned at Louis.  
“Wouldn't you want your wife to stay inside?”  
Odette stiffened. “His WIFE is right here and no I will not be staying inside! I hadn't seen Odile in quite a long while.”  
Louis nodded. “Right, well let's go then.”  
He led Colin and Clarice outside, holding tight to Odette's waist, her balance had not gotten better with the babies and her ankle had become even more troublesome. They made it to the stables and Louis gave Odette a kiss on her cheek, whispering for her to be careful and to try not to strangle Clarice. He left showing Colin down the line.  
Odile trotted up to them and Odette felt a smile flit over her face. “Hello mon cheval, it's been a while hasn't it?”  
Odile whinnied, nudgin Odette's hand so that she would pet her. Clarice came up behind her, patting Odette's swollen belly.  
“Now I must say, I never thought I would see you pregnant. Something seemed so… off about you.”  
Odette flinched, trying not to slap the woman's hand away. “Well here I am.”  
Clarice nodded. “So you are.” She frowned. “No corset?”  
Odette looked away. “No, nor will I wear one, it's supposed to be bad for the babies.”  
Claricie gasped. “Babies! Two?”  
Odette felt a small smile come back to her face. “Yes two.”  
“Hmm, you are not a very traditional wife are you?”  
“No.”  
“Louis must have been quite the money grab for you, remind me again what you did before this?”  
Odette stiffened. “I… I was a dancer and I met Lou by becoming a governess.”  
“Ahh not a traditional wife at all, now tell me, does he find you desirable?”  
Clarice patted her belly again and Odette lost her temper. This woman had no rights to ask her these things, much less touch her! She slapped her hand away.  
“First off, you should not be asking me these things! You are implying that I am a gold digger which I most certainly am not! I genuinely love him and I love these children. And second, STOP TOUCHING ME! I don't even like you and yet you feel the right to touch me freely!” Odette stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. “Do you understand?”  
Clarice quickly nodded. “Of course…”  
Odette pushed past her not waiting for what else she was going to say. “Good.”  
She began to storm away, leaning on her cane heavily. She didn't see Louis coming up to her until he was right in front of her. He tilted her chin up and Odette realized that she had been crying.  
“What happened?”  
She looked at him. “You know I love you for who you are right? That I’m not just with you for the money and life. I really love you, Felicie, and these babies.”  
Louis nodded, pulling her into a hug. “Oh darling, I know that. Of course I know that. Clarice is just egging you on. I really do know that.”  
Odette held him tightly. “I love you. I love you and Felicie so so much Lou.”  
He kissed her forehead lightly. “I love you too.”

1 month later  
Merante

Odette groaned, leaning back against Louis. He frowned, he knew that this pregnancy couldn't have been an exact picnic but he had had no idea how hard it was on her. He knew her shoulders used to ache, just from carrying her own weight around but now with the extra weight… she looked in pain all the time. He dug his fingers into a particular knot that made her grimace and tense.  
“Odette you should be resting. Felicie can do her studies on her own and Loquine doesn't need any help with the horses.”  
She shook her head. “But Lou I feel so helpless, and I I stay here I will go stir crazy.”  
Louis sighed pressing his head against the back of hers. “Darling you're not helpless, you’re growing two children inside of you. That is more work than I will ever do in my life.”  
He moved his hand to the small of her back and pressed in hard, and she practically melted back against him. Then suddenly she jolted up a cry breaking from her lips. He pushed her hair away from her neck and laid a light kiss there as she pressed into the top of her swollen belly.  
“ are you alright?” He murmured  
She nodded. “Yes, they're just pressing into my ribs.”  
He hummed in sympathy and drew her back against his chest, rubbing soothing circles onto the top of her stomach.  
“Let’s be nice to your mother shall we?” He said to the bump.  
“Yes, let's.” Odette gasped.  
He kissed her head. “Please, for the last few weeks... just rest?”  
Odette sighed. “But…”  
“We really do not want anything to go wrong darling.”  
That stopped her protests and she relaxed back against him. “I… I really dont.”  
“I know, so please?”  
“Alright.”  
He kissed her, traveling down her elegant neck and stopping at her shoulder.  
“You're so beautiful.” He whispered.  
She laughed. “Am I? I feel swollen and I’m so weak all the time.”  
Louis continued to kiss her neck. “Aww but that is why you are so beautiful especially now. You're carrying our children.”  
She held his hand and soon he knew she had fallen asleep. Her head slumped to the side and her grip laxened. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her relax onto him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows, smiling to himself. He had part of his whole world in his arms and the other half was just down the hall.

1 Month Later

A sharp gasp broke through Louis' sleep and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the dark room, looking over to the dresser and breathing in quickly. Odette was doubled over, clutching her stomach.  
“Lou, you may want to get a doctor. I think they're coming.”  
Louis shot up, running to her, surprised when he saw a puddle of fluid underneath her feet.  
“Odette…”  
She waved a hand. “My water broke.”  
He brought her away. “Ok ok, let's get you in a clean nightdress and I will have Loquine get the doctor.”  
She clutched his hand and gritted her teeth. “Hold on.”  
He supported her as she gasped in pain, then straightening she gave him a nod.  
“Ok.”  
He helped her into a new nightgown and then stripped the sheets and comforters off their bed, letting her lay back with a few pillows. She leaned back, closing her eyes.  
“How far apart are they?” He asked.  
She frowned. “About 10 minutes I think.”  
He cursed. “Why didn't you wake me?”  
She shifted, her expression giving her discomfort away. “I figured that they wouldn't be here for a while and I didnt want you to panic.” She groaned and rolled to her side. “Lou, will you rub my back? It really hurts.”  
He nodded, fisting his hand and digging his knuckles into the small of her back. She sighed.  
“Better?”  
“A little.”  
“Ok I am going to have Locquin get the doctor.”  
Odette gave him a look. “And what am I going to do?”  
Louis gave her a smile. “You are going to prepare to have our babies.”

2 hours later

“No! If you think for one second I am going to let him leave you have another thing coming!” Odette glowered.  
The doctor glared right back. “Mademoiselle it is not proper for your husband to be in the room while you do your duty as a wife.”  
Louis came and held Odette's hand, which she instantly grasped onto as if he would leave her. “Good doctor I believe that while it may not be normal if my wife should want me in the room I should stay in the room.”  
The doctor gave him a withering glance. “Your wife has done enough to your reputation. I dont think one more thing is a good idea.”  
Odettes tightened her grip on his hand and groaned. “They’re definitely getting worse.”  
Louis stroked the skin and squeezed gently. “I know darling.”  
She panted for a few seconds before relaxing her grip. “He’s staying.”  
Louis nodded, he wasnt sure if he was going to be able to leave her anyways. “I will stay.”  
The doctor sighed. “Fine.”

8 hours later.

Louis watched in horror as another contraction racked Odettes body. Something was wrong, even the doctor had started to look grim faced. She groaned and her head slumped to the side.  
“I’m done, make it stop.”  
Lou wiped a cloth over her forehead and gave the doctor a panicked look.  
“Whats happening?”  
The doctor cringed. “I told you that this would not be an easy delivery for her.”  
The contractions were coming one on top of another snd as the next one hit Odette let out a sob.  
“It hurts.”  
“I know darling but your almost done.” He whispered , not knowing if it was entirely sure but he knew she needed some type of reassurance.  
“He’s not wrong, on the next one I want you to start pushing.” The doctor said.  
Odette nodded. “Ok.”  
The next one hit and Odette curled forward, a ragged scream tearing from her throat and Louis grimaced, he wished he could take away her pain.  
“There’s the first one's head, just a couple more.”  
She screamed again… but this time another was intertwined with hers.  
“First one's a girl.”  
The doctor wiped the squawling baby girl down and then handed her to Louis. He stared at his daughter, awe filling his heart. The girls eyes were the exact same shade as Odettes.  
“Let me see her.” Odette reached her arms out and Louis walked over to her and gently placed the little girl in her arms.  
“Oh Lou…”  
Louis gave her a smile. “Odette this is our daughter, Fleur.”  
She gasped looking up at him. “Are… are you serious. You're choosing Fleur?”  
He nodded. “I am, I know you miss your sister and I know that this will never replace her but…”  
Odette reached a hand up to his face. “Lou thank you, I love it so much.”  
He kissed her forehead. “I’m glad.”  
The doctor cleared his throat. “Monsieur you may want to take your daughter… she still has to give birth to the other twin.”  
Odette frowned as Louis took Fleur back, her eyes obviously giving away how much she wanted to hold their daughter. And then the contractions started again. The doctor nodded.  
“This one should be quicker.”  
Except it wasn’t, by the time the second head was crowning another hour had passed and again the doctor looked worried.  
“She’s lost a lot of blood.” He said grimly.  
Louis gave his new daughter to one of the assisting midwives and went to Odette's side. He caressed her sweaty hair, panic ripping at his consciousness.  
“Come on darling, almost there stay with me.”  
Odettes closed her eyes, her face paling even more than it had already had been.  
“Lou… I can’t, I… I’m so so tired.” She breathed.  
He gave her a weak smile. “you can do it darling. I know you're tired but you can do it.”  
She jerked forward giving one last push before collapsing against the pillows behind her. Louis didn’t even register the cry or the doctor telling him that it was a boy. Odettes eyes were closed and her breathing shallow.  
“Doctor something’s wrong.” He ground out.  
The man scoffed. “Monsieur, as hard as it is to tell you this, many women die with complications during birth. Our priority is to make sure your son is healthy.”  
Louis glared at the man. “I. Told. You. To. Help. Her.”  
The doctor sighed. “There is not much I can do. If you get some water into her and maybe some cool clothes her body temperature might go down… but there are other factors that come into play here, it’s going to take miracle.”  
Lou looked back down at Odette's pale face. “Well than a miracle better come.”  
He did everything the doctor said, hoping that it would be enough. Fleur and his unnamed son were crying next to the bed and Louis winced, he wasn’t starting out as such a great father but he needed Odette. He couldn’t do this without her. The doctor sighed.  
“Listen Monsieur, if your wife isn’t conscious we for the golden hour than you must do it, after all she did her duty as a wife…”  
“Good doctor I suggest you shut your mouth.”  
The weak voice behind him had Louis jerking his head back to see Odette trying to sit up.  
He rushed to her side and helped her. “Tell him to leave, we all know he won’t listen to me.”  
Louis instantly nodded. “Get out of my home.”  
The doctor scoffed gesturing for his assistant to follow. “You did wrong with that one. I will no longer serve your family.”  
Louis growled. “Fine.”  
And he left.  
Odette groaned. “Can you help me get off this?”  
Loui smiled at her, helping her up and then setting her up on a chair while he put the comforter and sheets back on the bed. Then he carried her back to the bed.  
She looked at the two babies and reached her arms out. “Can…can I see them?”  
Louis nodded picking up the twins and placing them on her chest.  
“Hello my little ones.” She murmured.  
Louis felt affection course through him. “So what’s the boy's name?”  
Odette gave him a smile. “Alexandre.”  
Louis gently touched the back of his son's head. “Is it now.”  
She nodded. “It is.”  
He crawled into the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her and their babies. “I’m so proud of you. They're perfect.”  
She positioned the babies so they could start to eat and kissed the top of Fleur's head. “I know.”  
“I love you so much darling, and I love them too.”  
Odette leaned back against his chest. “I love you too.”

Two weeks Later

Odette  
“Odette? Fleur wants you I think.”  
Felicie gave her a smile before handing over the screaming girl.  
“You know I’m starting to like Alexandre more than her. He’s quieter.”  
Odette smirked, bouncing Fleur up and down. “She’s more like her Father, always has to be right.”  
Félice laughed. “Quite, although I’ll admit, she’s going to look just like you.”  
“That she is.”  
Odette looked over to see Louis leaning against the doorway with a content smile on his face. “Although she will luckily have my nose.”  
Felicie walked over to him handing Alexandre to him. “And for that comment you can take him.”  
Louis cocked a brow and ruffled Félicie hair. “Your quite the teenager.”  
Felicie rolled her eyes. “No I just happen to like Odette more than you most of the time.”  
Louis put a hand to his chest. “I’m wounded.”  
Odette shook her head in disbelief at them.Looking down she saw Fleurs beautiful eyes, the exact shade as her own, and knew she was home. She had a loving husband, an amazing daughter, who no matter if she was blood or not Odette loved more than anything, and two miracle babies.  
“Odette are you alright?”  
She looked up giving her family a smile. “More than I have ever been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Fleur was Odettes sisters name and Alexandre is Louis middle name. The full names of the two children are Fleur Odette Merante and Alexandre Cortain Merante.


	10. Same my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis reeeallly loves Odettes hair.

Louis couldn't deny that he loved Odette's hair. When she let it down at night and it flowed to the middle of her back in dark straight tresses and shone in the light of candles, he always wanted to reach out and touch it. He wasn't sure if she knew that seeing as how he had never touched it, unless they had fallen asleep entangled together. She had trouble with people touching her hair without permission and as her husband he would not be the one to violate her boundaries. 

Yet tonight he watched as she began to pull the bobby pins out of her head, he couldn't help but notice how she grimaced and just couldn't seem to find the rest of them stuck in her head. He smiled, finding an opportunity.

“Darling would you like some help?”

She looked back at him. “That would be lovely.”

He stood, walking over to her and sliding his hands into her shiny hair. He watched as her eyes slid close and she leaned back against him.  
His fingers moved through her intricate bun and found the last couple of pins, pulling them from the strands. He took her brush from the amour and gently began to rake it through her hair. 

She hummed.“My mother used to do this for me… I always loved it.”

Louis frowned. “I thought you didn't like it when people touched your hair?”

She laughed, turning her head towards him. “I don't mind when you do though.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “I didn't know that.”

She took the brush from his hands, setting it back down and rising to her feet. She gently kissed his cheek. 

“You, my love, don't understand women very well.” She cupped his cheek, bringing her fingers down to his jaw. He tried to resist her charms but he was helpless and ended up melting into her touch. 

“When someone tells you that they don't want people to touch their hair, especially if it is a woman, they usually don't mean their own husbands.”

Louis kissed her forehead. “Well then, darling, I will make sure to touch you or your hair as much as you want.”

She smirked. “I know you like it.”

He sighed. “I do. I really do.”

“Is that the only thing you like about me?”

Louis laughed, peppering her neck and cheeks in kisses. “Not at all. And let's clarify, I don't just like that about you, I love it. I love how beautiful you are and how kind you are. I love how intelligent you are, how you always speak your mind, and I love how sweet you are.”

She blushed looking down and straightening his collar.

“Well thank you.”

He ran his hands through her hair again, burying his face in the chocolate color. She kissed his shoulder.

“Je t’aime ma chère."

“Pareil mon amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one! I will work on the chapter with the snowstorm next!


	11. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette, Louis, and Felicie get stuck at the Opera during a snowstorm.

It had started out as just a couple snowflakes drifting down from the sky, beautiful flurries that seemed endlessly gentle...and then the wind had begun. 

Louis sighed, putting away his papers, he should probably get home before this got too bad and he wasn't able too. He took his cane standing up and stood, grabbing his coat and scarf and moving towards the door. He began to walk swiftly to the arched doors, when the sound of a cane tapping on the ground had him turning around. Odette was walking towards him, her body leaning heavily against her stick.

“I wouldn’t recommend going home Monsieur, the weather isn't going to get much better and it is already treacherous out there.”

He frowned at her, he still hadn't forgotten her rejection that night after Felicies performance and he didn't want to impose. “It can't be that bad, I will make it home just fine. Goodnight Mademoiselle.”

He reached for the door… and instantly regretted it. A pile of snow had built up behind it and as he opened the wood from the inside, most, if not all, of the pile fell on top of him. He scowled, quickly shutting the door. That was… inconvenient. He turned around and was surprised to see Odette's hand covering her mouth a teasing glint in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly regained her composure.

“You won't make it ten steps before you become a living popsicle.” She said, coming forward and brushing snow off of his hat and jacket.

He felt a smile twitch at his lips from her touch and he took the chance to brush her hair away from her face. She looked up at him in shock and he coughed.

“You… ah.. You had snow in you]r hair.”

She blinked. “Oh.”

He cleared his throat. “If I am to stay the night, would you know of any rooms with a fireplace and a place where I can bring a bed in?”

She blushed. “There are several… but most are very close to the attic, the rest of the levels have water heating… and I think all the pipes are frozen.”

He gave her a gentle smile. “That is quite alright.”

She nodded and led him up the stairs. She was silent, something he wasn't entirely sure what to do with. He thought he knew all sides of Odette's personality. The kind, shy, and sweet woman she allowed herself to be more now with Felicie. The stubborn, defiant , and confident part of her that always shone through no matter what. The part of her that had hardened and turned into dark stone over the years. And he of course knew the beautiful, ethereal, elegant side of her that was present when she danced. She was a woman of many contradictions. Yet this part of her he didn't know. He wasn't familiar with this scared, ashamed, quiet half of her. And he didn't like it.

She pushed open the door to an empty room and went over to the fireplace.

“I’ll start this, there should be a couch or bed in the props room next door. Look there.”

He nodded, walking out of the door and indeed finding a mattress with some prop sheets and a few blankets. He grunted, pulling the whole ensemble into the adjacent room and setting it down on the ground. Odette was placing the final pieces of tinder into the brick fireplace, she took a pack of matches out from her skirt and lit it, throwing it into the wood. The fire slowly raged to life and Odette stood back. 

“There you are.”

He nodded.”Thank you very much.”

She tilted her head curiously, something he was very familiar with. “Do you have anything to eat?”

He grimaced. “No… I probably should have thought about that.”

Her lips curled into the reminiscent of a smile. “I was planning on finishing up some soup if you would like to come over?”

He shook his head. “I don't want to impose, anyways I’m sure….”

Louis trailed off as her hand gently landed on top of his. “Louis, it's fine. We’ll have plenty. It’s just the two of us, remember?”

He nodded dumbly. “Alright.”

Odette nodded. “Perfect, come.”

He followed her to the attic where her and Felicie were staying. She pushed open the door and he gaped at everything she had done with the meager supplies she had been given. A small stove had been set up of the fireplace and he could see that the sink was being used to set up the small kitchen area, made up of old table props. There was a small bookshelf, again a prop and a dining table with two chairs set up around it. The bars were used to hang clothing in one corner and in the other a pair of mattresses were set up, one made with a blue over skirt and white apron hanging off the side, and an old book propped up against the pillow, it was only then that he realized Odette was only in her purple skirt. The other had ballet shoes strewn everywhere around it, a pancake tutu handing off the corner, and a young girl propped up against the wall, obviously concentrating on making her stitches as tiny and perfect as possible as she sewed on ribbons on a new pair of pointe shoes.

The girl looked up and a smile lit up her face. “Odette!” She winced, having obviously pricked her finger on the needle. “Not again.” 

Odette chuckled and made her way over to the girl, taking the shoe away from her and handing her a cloth. “I told you to be careful with that, I can only afford a pair of those pointe shoes a month and I will have you dance in them even if they have blood on them.”

Felicie nodded. “I know.” She looked past her mentor and her eyebrow raised. “What’s he doing here?”

Odette looked back at him. “He is going to eat with us. The weather means he can't get home.”

Felicie grinned a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. “Is that all now.”

Odette blushed. “I… yes that is all.’

Louis couldn't help but feel more than a little satisfaction at her stammering. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost. Odette sighed, shaking her head and moving to the kitchen.

“Felicie set the table, Louis would you help me get the pot off the fire?”

He nodded, glad to be of help. He lifted the delicious smelling soup from the inferno and placed it on the towel she had set out. She took a ladle and spooned in three bowls, handing one to him and taking the other two.

“Felicie, if you're not fully warm try to refrain from bringing your leg that high.”

He heard the aggravated sigh from behind him before she was sitting down at the table next to Odette.  
“How did you even know I was doing that? You didn't even look at me.”  
He watched mystified as Odette smirked and leaned forward conspiratorially. “My secret.”

The young girl pouted, returning to her soup as Louis took a bite. It was amazing, just the right amount of savory and salty with a hint of spice lingering. Perfect. He continued to watch the little family as he ate, marveling at what a natural Odette was at being a mother. It seemed effortless at least with Felicie who seemed to believe anything the woman would say. 

“This is wonderful, thank you Odette.”

She gave him a smile. “You're very welcome.”

Felicie quickly got up as soon as she was done, running to the sink and then grabbing his and Odette's plates and washing them. He smirked at how fast she finished then running to her bed and looking at Odette expectantly.

Odette sighed. “Sweetheart, I have to finish helping Merante get settled in, can you do one night without a story?”

She scowled at Louis as if it was his fault. “But… but I’m sure he doesn't mind! It helps me fall asleep. PLLLLLEEAAASSSE?”

Odette looked at him, clearly lost. He smiled. “You can't very well deny her something as simple as a story, I don't mind at all.”

She thanked him with her eyes as she pushed herself up and over to the girls bed.  
“What do you want to listen to tonight?”

She curled her lips in a mischievous smile. “Swan Lake.”

He could see Odette give Felicie a meaningful look and he winked at the girl behind Odette's back.

Odette opened a book up and sighed. “There was once a beautiful princess…”

She recited the story with perfect clarity and changed the voices to fit each character, making the story all the more sadder. She had always been such a good namesake for the Odette in the story. Perfect for the role in the ballet as well as in writing. It was lovely to hear her tell the story. By the time she was done, Felicie had laid her head on the pillow and her eyelids were drooping. Odette snapped the book shut and leaned down, kissing the girls forehead gently.

“Sleep well.”

Felicie mumbled and snuggled into the sheets, mumbling something about love.

Odette gave her a gentle smile that spoke volumes. “I love you too.”

She got up and moved towards him. “Alright Louis lets get this done before midnight.”

He chuckled. “Sounds good.”

They walked towards his makeshift room for the night and he looked around.  
“Is there anything else you think I should get?”

She frowned. “Oh.. I should have gotten some water for you, do you want to go get some from downstairs?”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

He walked downstairs,quickly filling up a bucket and then taking the stairs two at a time. It was getting very very cold.

He walked over to the door, pushed it open… and stopped.

Sometimes he forgot how much smaller she was than him, before her accident he remembered how her presence seemed to fill up the room, now she seemed to shrink into herself. He couldn't help but think about when Felicie had been found out and she had seemed almost ashamed, her eyes cautiously peering up at him though her eyelashes her head lowered down and her hair brushing against her cheekbones. He knew that before she would have looked him straight on, her eyes defiant and ready to take on everything. Now as he watched her stare out the window at the thick flakes he could see the tired slope of her shoulders and the way her eyes didn't seem to see anything. He missed her fire.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

She turned to him. “Nothing really.”

He set the water down. “Mh hmm.”

She swallowed hard and walked over to the fire, kneeling and taking a new log. She placed it there and quickly pulled back, a cry tearing from her throat. Louis quickly moved to her, taking the hand she was now clutching. He cringed at the irritated skin on her palm and fingers.

“It's not bad.”

He helped her up, only then realizing she was shaking.

“Odette, Odette you’re ok, come here.”

He brought her to sit on his makeshift bed and grabbed the bucket of cold water and a rag. He soaked the rag and took her thin hand in his. He wrapped the cloth around it and held it.

“Odette it will be fine, the fire barely grazed your skin.”

She was still shaking and he rubbed her back tentatively.

She whimpered. “It feels… it feels just like…”

His hand curled into her vest and he felt his heart clench. “I know it probably does but it's not, your skin will heal in a day or two. No scars, no broken bones.”

She looked up at him. “You promise?”

He brought his fingers up to brush against her cheek. “I promise.”

She nodded, bringing her gaze over to the window. “Tonight actually reminded me of it. With the snow… and Felicie asking me to read Swan Lake for her… and then this. How ironic.”

He pulled her into a hug, only then realizing how frail she had become. Her bones clearly accentuated in her back, thin and delicate. She hugged him back wrapping her arms tight around him, something that made him gasp and pull her even closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he felt his heart fill with happiness.

“I… I’m sorry I walked away from you at the performance.” She whispered.

He swallowed hard. “Why did you?”

She sighed, her breath fanning across the skin of his neck. “I was scared… I have missed you so so much… and then you kissed me and looked at me like that… I didn't know what to do.”

“You missed me?”

Odette huffed. “You have no idea how much.”

He turned his head to her temples and kissed her lightly there. “I missed you too.”

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry for everything I did to you.”

Louis held her tighter. “And I’m sorry for everything I did to you. I should have just stayed with you.”

“Oh Lou…”

Odette brought her head away from his shoulder, bringing her hands up to cradle his head and trace the curve of his cheekbone. He turned his face into her palm and kissed the center of it. She blushed and she took her hands away from his face and held them. She shivered under his touch.

“You are all I have ever cared about.” He murmured.

She scooted closer to him, whether it be involuntarily or not, he followed suit. She swallowed hard, her eyes quickly moving away from his.

“Are… are you sure you will be comfortable here?”

He laughed bringing her uninjured hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles lightly. “Odette that is not at all what we were talking about.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “And what were we talking about?”

He smirked right back at her. “You, my darling, are adorable.”

She sucked in a breath as soon as he said the endearment and he cringed. “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn't….”

She kissed him.

And instantly his arms were around her and he was holding her head against him. Her fingers wove around his neck and she sighed as she kissed him again. He knew with complete certainty that he loved her. He loved her so so much. She was absolutely perfect. Every single part of her.

He pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I should call you darling more often.”

She laughed, her eyes shining. “Maybe you should.”

She kissed him again, smirking. He chuckled.

“I… I should go to sleep.” She murmured.

He smiled at her, bringing her bandaged hand up to his face. “Keep this cold ok?”

She frowned. “Ok...Lou?”

Odette quickly stood up, shaking her head.

“What?”

She gave him a tight smile. “Never Mind.”

He shook his head. “What is it Odette?”

She swallowed hard. “Could… could I stay with you tonight?” Her face instantly went bright red. “I… I meant, I just… I have a feeling I’m going to have really bad nightmares tonight and…”

He pulled her back down into his arms. “Of course.”

She snuggled in against him, something that instantly surprised him. She had never seemed very… cuddly. Not that he was complaining, he definitely was not complaining. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Are you sure you're ok with this?” She asked.

“I am perfectly fine with this.”

She hummed draping her arm across his torso and relaxing against him. He held her close, instantly calm as her breathing evened out and he could tell she was asleep. He stroked her hair, looking down at how peaceful her face was.

“I love you.” He murmured. “I know you're asleep and you probably won't hear this, but I love you. Ever since I first saw you dance you… and it's a good thing you won't actually hear this… you brought me to tears with your La Sylphide performance. You were so beautiful, you absolutely lit up the room. You danced like a swan, so perfect. And then I talked to you.” He laughed, looking down at her sleeping face “You were so unafraid to be yourself, it was so refreshing. You challenged everything I thought about. You were so smart and confident.” He grinned. “And of course it doesn't hurt that you were, ha, are, the most beautiful stunning I had ever seen. I have to admit, I could not stop watching you.”

She snorted and he quickly shut up, but she hadn't woken up. He continued on.

“And after the accident… when I found out that you were at the Opera. I couldn't find you. I was so worried… and then I saw you dancing. For the first time in a really long time I saw that fire that you had lost. And… as creepy as I am, I kept watching you. I watched you every time. When you finally started to come back to me, I had never felt more life come into my soul. Tonight has been one of my best nights in a long time. I love you Odette. I love you so much.”

She shifted against him and he stiffened.

“I love you too..” She mumbled, apparently still asleep.

Louis had probably never smiled so hard. He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight darling.”

Odette

She kept her eyes closed as he continued to talk. She was surprised she wasn't burning a whole through his shirt with how hard she was blushing. He loved her. He really, really loved her. She shifted against him, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

“I love you too…” She murmured against him.

She felt her lips curl slightly when he kissed her forehead, gently. Oh how she had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of bababs. Hope you liked it! Next one is about what happens after Felicie gets sent away.


	12. Cogitationes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicie gets taken back to the orphanage. Odettes reaction.

Of every day that something else in Odettes life had gone wrong it just had to be today wouldn't it? Because she hadn't had a hard enough life as it was. As if she hadn't already had to live with the fact that she had been physically abused over and over again. As if it wasn’t enough that any love or happiness had been invested in that young girl, and then of course that was taken from her. Odette didn't know what to feel sadness, confusion, impatience, or even anger. Yes that was it anger, that was what she felt. That irritating, obnoxious, loudmouthed red head had literally brought her back from the darkest place she had ever been.

Odette rubbed a hand over her face, the coarseness of her palm so very familiar by now. Years ago her skin had only been rough because of endless times of falling on the ground after a failed routine. She remembered when Louis used to tease her about them, telling her that it was because her fingers were so apt at caressing the sky when she danced. She laughed bitterly. Right and then in a terrible twist of fate she had been doing exactly what she loved when she had lost everything. When, 10 years ago today, she was burnt and broken. Physically that was. Now… now she was burnt and broken mentally.

“Odette?”

She turned around swiftly, coming face to face with Louis Merante.... And her anger only intensified. She was usually so shy around him, reserved and put together. She wouldn't let him see any of her emotions, she would break down completely. And yet… as she looked at his stupidly handsome face all she wanted to do was show him her anger.

“What Merante! What do you want from me?” She scowled.

He blinked, clearly surprised. “Odette...I was just worried about you.”

She scoffed, dropping her brush and raising her hands in mock surrender. “Why Merante? Because the only person who has brought me any comfort in the last 10 years was taken away from me? Because I have nowhere to live? Because I am nothing but a broken, husk of the person I once was? Oh or maybe it's because I had to watch as an innocent girl was dragged off into a police carriage.” She limped over to him, a cruel smile making its way across her frozen lips. “Do you even know what today is?” She poked his chest. “No of course you wouldn't remember, you just pitied me like everyone else. You desired me when I could dance and pity me now that I can not. It was never love.” She poked him again. “Do you have ANY idea how hard it was watching her go on THAT stage today, without even knowing if she had been alright beforehand? All I could picture was her getting hurt! But no you wouldn't care.” She dropped her broom to the ground with a loud clatter. “You are nothing but a self absorbed.” Poke. “Cruel.” Poke. “Egotistical.” Push. “Narcissistic…”

He grabbed her wrists, despair written all over his face and Odette realized she was crying. No no no! She could not be doing this to herself, she was supposed to tell him off. Maybe than he would leave her alone. His grip on her wrists wasn't tight; she knew if she really wanted to she could get out of his grasp… so why didn't she.

“Of course I know what day it is.” He whispered. “And you’re right I have no idea how hard that was for you.”

She blinked, she hadn’t exactly been expecting that.

“And you’re also right that I am self absorbed, I know I’m egotistical and can be a narcissist. And I am truly sorry if I have EVER been cruel to you.” He winced. “Odette I am so so sorry.”

She shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face without her permission. “I… I’ve never actually believed you were cruel. I was… am…” She huffed a laugh breaking her wrists in her hands to hold her head. “I have no idea what I am.”

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms. “Odette… Felicie will come back. She escaped the orphanage once I’m sure she will find some creative way to do it again. She’s probably thinking about it right now.”

She dug her nails into her scalp. “Louis… you didn't see her. I watched her bang against the window as she was dragged away against her will. I could hear her call my name and I… I couldn’t do a thing about it.”

He held her tighter. “It’s going to be ok Odette. I promise you that. You… you can stay in the attic here, until you find new lodgings and I will make sure that your pay is increased now that you are working full time.”

She dug her nails in harder, until one of the arms was removed from her waist and gently pried her hands away from her head.

She looked up at him. “I don't need your pity help.”

He ran a finger along what must have been a row of crescent shaped indents in her skin. 

“Odette I have never pitied you. I have felt sympathy but we both know that they are very different things. As for desire and not love.” He laughed, bringing his fingers down to her chin so that she would continue to look at him. “Yes your right I do desire you, but Odette long before that you were my friend. You are my friend. And I do love you.”

She gasped and he swallowed hard, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “And you don't have to reply to that. I would never pressure that out of you.” 

He pulled her closer, cradling her cheek like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. “I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. No matter what.”

She clenched his suit into her fists, laying her head against his chest. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes. Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of Swan Princess. Thank you for reading! Any more ideas you lovely readers have I would love to hear/see!! You're awesome!


	13. Pas de deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-movie Odette and Louis are cast as the two leads in Giselle.

Louis smiled to himself, staring out at the auditorium. He needed this extra practice time and the fact that he was all alone was practically a miracle. He had needed this. He slowly began to warm himself up, stretching until he could tell he wouldn't hurt himself when he did the bigger leaps in his part. The opera was putting on Giselle and he had gotten the lead. Apparently some new upstart of only 18 had gotten the lead role as Giselle, something almost unheard of in the Operas history. It was always an older, established dancer who got the main roles. His friends had all told him that she was a perfect fit though. Oliver had even gone as far as to say that she was much better than Madelyn which was quite the accomplishment if she was.

He walked over to the record player and turned it on, moving the needle and dropping it. The beginning of the music started and he walked to center stage, beginning right on cue. He channeled the emotions of a man who was in love with one woman and engaged to another. He knew the story. He, as Albrecht, a nobleman betrothed to a noblewoman meets a peasant girl, Giselle, who falls in love with him. He ends up returning the feelings despite knowing that this can never end happily. When Hilarion, the jealous lover, finds out that he is not who he says he is, he tells Giselle. The girl's heart is so weak that she dies in shock when she finds out that he is a nobleman. He is distraught but Giselle rises as a ghost and he repents for everything he put her through. He eventually dies as well and Giselle forgives him. At least that was one version of it. 

Louis did a Grande Tour en l’air, trying to make it as effortless as possible and stopped. Arm extended to… a woman? 

He blinked, righting himself and putting his hand down. 

The woman's head was tilted to the side in curiosity, one of the tendons in her neck accentuated with the move. She was dressed in dancing attire, a long romantic tutu fluttering around her legs. She had thin wrists and ankles and elongated arms. She was tall, taller than most women he knew but still shorter than him, her waist small and her collarbones accentuated. She had what most dancers could only wish to have in their appearance, other than the innate confidence she seemed to possess she also had the perfect form for a danseuse. Although… her face was a little unusual. It was long and pointed, different then the usually small heads of the dancers, with sharp cheekbones, thin lips, and a crooked nose. Her eyes, a beautiful ice blue with underlying tones of purple and grey, brought the most attention though, paired with her pale skin, dark brown, almost black hair, and soft blush, they made her look like a winter princess. If you looked closer you could see the intelligence and passion shining out of them. She raised an eyebrow.

“Are you Louis Merannte?” Even her voice fit her face, sweet with an almost raspy tone underneath.

He nodded. “That would be me, Mademoiselle. What is your name.”

She gave him a small smile. “Odette Milliner, Monsieur.”

He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise, so this was the Giselle. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He kissed the back of her hand, a shock running through him at the feeling of her soft skin under his lips. “So you are the upstart who has snagged a lead role.”

She smirked. “Likewise, and yes that is me. Are you playing Albrecht?”

“Yes.”

She gestured at the stage. “Would you like to practice a Pas de deux? We haven't done it yet in practice… and seeing as how this is the first time I am actually meeting you in person, it would probably be a good idea to try it out.”

He wouldn't be lying if he was curious to see if she was as good as everyone was saying so he nodded. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, I shall start the music. Act II if you could.”

“Perfect.” Was her response, completely at ease.

He started the music and walked over to his starting position. The music began and he created the character of a man looking for a mirage of a woman who he loved. The ghost of Giselle. Odette began the first movement while he was watching and she immediately left him stunned. She practically oozed the emotions she wanted, and in this case it was a loving, shy spectral. 

She moved with the grace and ease of a swan, fitting for her name. She landed with the lightness of a feather after every jump and continued on with ease. Absolutely no stumbling. 

He began his jumps towards her, having finally spotting Giselle. He performed an attitude turn and she danced towards him. He placed his hands on Odette's thin waist and lifted her up as she kicked her right leg high into the air with every jump. He then moved away and watched as she performed a small petite allegro sequence, never giving away how much her feet MUST have been aching. 

She was breathtaking, the perfect dancer.

Odette moved towards him and pressed her hands against his chest, their eyes locked. He lifted her again and she performed a perfect ensemble. He dipped her down and caressed her cheek, she spun up her eyes never leaving his. 

There was something electrifying about dancing with her. She spun away from him and Louis moved into his own grand allegro sequence. Jumping and turning. 

He finished a final tour en l’air, landing in fifth and holding a hand out for her. She took an arabesqueing and then leaned forward in a ponche. She created a full split with her legs and came up, her eyes sad as she kissed him on the cheek in a final goodbye and bourreed off. Louis staggered back and fell where Giselle's grave would have been.

He stood looking over at Odette with wide eyes.

“I am sorry for ever doubting you Mademoiselle. You are absolutely marvelous.”

She smiled gently. “Why thank you. You are a lovely partner to dance with. I believe we shall get along well.”

He came over placing a hand on her bare arm. “I believe we will. I look forward to our rehearsals.”

Odette tilted her head again. “Likewise.”

She began to walk away before he stopped her. “Mademoiselle Odette?” She turned the question evident on her face. “Would you like to go to lunch with me? There is a small cafe around the corner and my rehearsals are over for the day.”

Her eyes lit up, a pale blush rising on her cheeks. “I would like that very much! Let me get changed and we can go.”

He smiled. “Wonderful.”  
She began to walk away again but he stopped her one last time. “Odette?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for the dance, it was a perfect end to my rehearsal.”

She laughed, the sound light yet uncontrolled.  
“No. Thank you. You have been the best Pas de deux partner I’ve ever had.”

He grinned at that, probably a bit too proud of himself. “Well then with that settled I will see you in twenty minutes.”

“That you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for hey bee bee. I wasn't sure how to do their idea so this is a before movie scene that I could think of to do. If I do end up having a light bulb moment for your prompt I'll start it!
> 
> Anyone else see Odette and Merante here? Watch this video, it's so beautiful. Used it for a bit of inspiration!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvn2iiBrojw

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I absolutely love these two! Any ideas anyone has for other chapters please tell me, Lord knows I will run out of ideas quickly. Auf Wiedersehn!


End file.
